I am Death
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Persephone. Her own name sounded haunting to her ears. She blamed her now long deceased mother for the curse of this name; no matter how beautiful it sounded it didn't take away the fact that her own name haunted her. Haunted her with the passion of madness, and the long intervals of sanity. For she was death, as it followed her throughout life. Originals & OC.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

_I became death; I could still smell it on me now. It had the slight stench of decay, my open wounds and the feeling of lying in your own pool of blood. This was what I became, the omen, an image of what happened. Of what was to come. Then I sat up, gasping for breath, for life. But I was death, and life didn't soon follow. There was blood, an ungodly amount shoved down my throat, by a man who bathed in death. It was evident, or at least to me it was I could sense it in him and in his companions. Now I had to ask myself one more question, one more mused out thought. How? _

"_Come here love, are you alright?" A man, but not the man that feed me blood. He was a different man, standing behind him staring at me with an intent look, curious not caring spoke. Soon after, I passed out._

_This was not death, but this wasn't a life either. What the hell was I? When I awoke, I was laid out on a beautiful embroidered couch. My torn and bloodied velvet green dress had been changed into a more casual soft blue dress. The sleeves of its fabric reached just past my elbow. It's sheer softness of the fabric amazed me, the last time I had felt something this soft was years ago when my family was still wealthy._

_Famine and the plague had torn my family apart, it scattered my father's wealth across the countryside in mockery as he tried to save us. I was the only one who remained living, and was sent away to a new world. Perhaps that is way I became death, or perhaps it was the people sitting around the room watching for my reaction._

"_So she decided to awake." A man with darken hair and cold detached eyes ask. I nod my head in response, uncertain of what to say._

"_Kol, be nice. She had gone through a trauma." That voice belongs to a woman, a beautiful woman who stood behind the couch I was laid on staring down at me. Her blonde hair was braided beautifully, her clothes were stunning. She was the picture of radiant._

_A trauma. The circumstances of my demise, I had to be dead. There wasn't a possible reason for me not to be. "Has our little mouse decided not to speak?" That tone, I was reminded of the curious voice from before I passed out. Turning my head in the direction of his voice, I saw him standing elegantly against the wall watching this whole thing with a slightly bored expression. How could I answer his question, the plague had taken my voice in payment for my survival. Finally I pointed to my throat, then gone motion._

"_It would seem that she hasn't a voice." He teased, and my face became a dark shade of red. Another man appeared before me, I hadn't a clue to where he came from but he was surely handsome. They all were._

"_When you were attacked did they crush you vocal cords so you could scream out?" He questioned, his voice was deep. A caring tone lingered there. I shook my head no, how would I describe the plague and what it did to my voice. But then I felt something, it felt like movement, a pulse, I could feel my vocal cords and then I coughed. Blood splattered across my hand, but it was lined with white infectious puss. The man before me handed me a small towel that was halfway covered in blood from the floor._

_I wiped my hand off before opening my mouth, seeing if perhaps a miracle had happened. "Th..a..n..k…Yo..u.." My voice sounded gangly, it was as if I had swallowed rocks then tried to speak. The woman had produced a glass of water for me and I accepted it with a thankful expression before trying at more words._

"_No..t.. th..e…men.. I…lo..s..t my…vo..ic..e dur..ing.. pla..gue.. "My throat burned with each word, but for some reason it did not seem as if it was the speaking that did this._

"_You lost your voice during the plague?" The woman questioned with brow raised. I nodded my head at her, taking another sip of the water. But the burning did not subside._

"_I was a little girl; it was the price for my life. Or at least that was what my mother said before she died." My voice was rough when I spoke now; it was the softer tone that I use to know and had associated with myself. The room stopped, that's when I could hear it, the sound of a beating heart, I could smell blood running through someone's veins._

_My throat burned as I turned my glaze towards that loud, delicious noise. That is when I saw my reflection in a mirror; my face was contorted in a demonic sense, eyes blackened with veins pulsing out from my skin and sharpened teeth. Before I could have realized what I was doing, I was standing in front of a dark skinned maid. This was the moment that I realized what I had become. I tore my teeth into her jugular, her blood filled in my mouth easing the burning of my throat. In that instant, I knew what it meant to feel alive. The others just watched, the young man Kol seemed amused. He soon joined me in my meal._

"_I like you little mouse." He spoke, before biting down into the maid's wrist. When we finished the woman dropped to the ground in a bloody dead heap. _

"_Well that was thrilling." He spoke before sauntering off back to his chair. The man who leaned against the door was smirking. _

_He was pleased with himself, as if this was his whole plan all along. That's when my conscious broke forth and I fully realized what I just had done. "I killed her." I whimpered out looked shocked by my own actions._

"_Yes love you did, but don't worry she deserved it." The blond man spoke, his tone smug. I looked over at the blonde woman, and she had a soft playing smile across her features. My gaze lingered over towards the other man, his expression would haunt me for the rest of my life. _

_That was the first time I met them, the first vampires. As I became death, they became my family and I would protect them with all of my undead life. At least for that time._

**XOXOX**

**So I'm giving it my shot at writing a Vampire Diaries fic. I have a few other ideas already written out, but I'm still tweaking with them. So this will have to do. This should be the only chapter written in first person POV, since I am not as found of that kind of writing style as I am of Third person. In any case please tell me what you think. I hope to here form you guys. **

**Sincerely,**

**La'Rae**


	2. Haunting

**Chapter 1: Haunting in 1492**

"_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" ~_**Edgar Allen Poe**

…**.**

Blue eyes searched the field for answers, or rather for him. He who had drugged her out of bed at such a god awful hour; if only to abandon her in the woods in favor of a quick meal. Her eyes were cold and detached but you could still see her humanity as it lingered. Bare feet moved quickly over the morning's wet ground as she made her way back to the manor. Finally she sighed about halfway to her destination before she flashed, growing wearing of this pointless walking.

As she reached the manor daylight was quick approaching in the sky and she zoomed inside. Having forgotten her daylight ring in the huff of getting up, and not wishing to be burned her actions were more rushed as she flashed past the human staff and the other's bed rooms and into her own. That was where she found him, laying about her bed with a human bleeding out on the floor. She stepped over the body before roughly pulling him to his feet. "Get Out!" Her voice rung around the room in a low breathy tone. The man raised his brow before he was shoved out of her room.

Her eyes looked down at the body on the floor, it was a young girl. Probably fifteen or so, now the only thing left was for her to decide what she was going to do with the human. Walking over to the vanity, she slipped the beautiful silver and gold ring onto her finger. Now her feet carried her body over to the large window, her hands grasped the dark crimson fabric before flinging the curtain aside so she could watch the sun settle across the sky.

Behind her there was a muffled scream, the scent of blood carried its way across her nostrils. With throat burning she turned and glanced over at the human child. She let out a sigh, before sauntering over to the girl. Getting to her level she looked deep into the girls brown eyes. "You're not going to scream, you want make a sound. You will let me drink from your wrist, and then I will kill you." The girl nodded her head eagerly before holding out her wrist to the vampire.

She bit it, blood flowed down her throat it was warm and sweet to her taste. Her lips formed a smile on the human's skin. Suddenly her hands reached for the girl's neck and she snapped it without a second though. The human fell to the floor lifeless and broken, dead. Liking her lips clean of blood, she smirked down at the lifeless human. What a pathetic excuse of an existence.

"What a wonderful display of self control you have. Elijah would be appalled." Blue eyes narrowed as they looked up and saw the face of her now adoptive brother. She glared at him before moving back to her window.

"Elijah doesn't have to know. Besides, blame Kol. He left her here, and I don't fancy draining them dry. Makes it less obvious, wouldn't want to leave the beautiful home yet." She said dryly, her body turned towards the sun beams but her face remained focused on the man in the door.

"You could always compel them to forget." He spoke as he ascended further into her room slowly closing the door behind him, her shoulders shrugged in response.

"I don't like leaving them alive, if I have to see them again. Well I feel guilty, because I used them. I am haunted by them Niklaus, humans of all kind they haunt me." Her voice was filled with malice as she spoke, self loathing clear in her tone. Niklaus rolled his eyes at her statement while making himself comfortable on her bed.

" You could always have Elijah bring you blood, you know if it bothers you that much." He stated in an amused tone. But she could hear the disapproval in his tone. Her response was to turn and face him fully. Looking down at his relax formed she scowled.

"I will not! I am not weak." She told him, her voice was defensive as she spoke. He let off a light chuckle as he watched her.

"Of course not, _love. _I was only teasing." His voice mocked her and she growled. Why was he amused so much by her discomfort, what had she done to deserve this torment.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you took your _teasing_ elsewhere. I need to get ready for the day." She hissed before leaving the main portion of her room and entering her bathroom with a slammed door.

Niklaus gave a dark chuckle as he watched her leave. She had been the most interesting creature, he was certainly glad that he had her turned.

…

Her lip twitched in annoyance as she watched both Elijah and Niklaus flirt about that human woman. Fingers twitched at her side as she looked over the scene. That girl had arrived to stay at their manor earlier this week when she was a guest at Niklaus's party. Quickly she turned her heal and headed back towards the manor with a scowl upon her delicate face. As soon as she rounded the corner to her bed chambers she felt another presence near her and looked over with a bored expression at the man following her.

"Care to join me for dinner?" She raised her manicured brow at him with a smirk, before accepting his out stretched hand.

"Certainly." The man, who was not one of her brothers lead her out of the manor. With her on her arm, he passed both Mikealson men. She noted both their expressions with a dull expression; Niklaus looked as if he was going to have a fit. Elijah just looked at her with a raised brow.

"Lord Malichi has asked to take me to dinner." With those spoken words Elijah nodded his head in approval, Niklaus still looked livid and turned and stalked back inside.

The man now dubbed as Malichi escorted her into a carriage, a heavy scowl upon his structured face. Her brow raised, she let off a soft laugh at his expression. Malichi turned and gave her an amused smile before speaking. "I truly do not understand the apparel of live human company." He spoke, his tone confused malicious.

"Neither I, Malichi do tell me what make of my loathsome brother Kol?" She asked, head tilted to the side. Until this week she and Kol had spent almost every day of the last two hundred years together.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question. As I am not certain as to where your brother has gone, perhaps you should ask Lord Klaus." Malichi suggested as the carriage stopped. Her blue eyes widened as if something had accrued to her, she placed her hand on his knee a certain look in her eyes.

"Malichi, you must leave. Now. Go back to Spain. I fear I know what has happened to Kol, and sense you are of his bloodline Niklaus will be after you next." Malichi seemed to understand her meaning, something he had gathered about the Original family came flooding back.

"You think he has daggered Kol?" Malichi asked, her eyes widened in fear. How did he know that? No one knew about what Niklaus did to his siblings.

"How? You can't know that, no. Kol, he told you." Malichi nodded his head, giving her a look of worry as she began to pace outside the carriage.

"Then you understand why you must leave. You are my brother's closest friend, I will not have the likes of Niklaus harm you all because he feels need. Run. Far and fast. I will contact you when you are safe." Her voice was ominous, and Malichi could feel her pain and fear all around them.

"Ay, I will go. Keep in touch, my lady." Malichi rushed away, running. Then something hit her, and she screeched.

"I am not your lady!" She shouted into the sky before hiking her skirt up and stepping onto the carriage.

"Take me home. You will not speak of this encounter, no matter what. It will be as if you'd rather take your life then talk about what you've heard." She compelled the driver before taking her seat. Her mind reeling, what was she to do about this new predicament?

_**XOXOX**_

**Hello everyone, this is the newest installment for "I am Death". I hope everything is to par. Please leave me your thoughts or suggestion. I love hearing from you all. Hope everyone has a great week!**

**Leave me a comment to let me know your thoughts: )**

**Sincerely,**

**La'Rae**


	3. Longing

**Chapter 2: Longing of the Mind**

"_I am fond of them, of the inferior beings of the abyss, of those who are full of longing" ~ __**Richard Wagner**_

…..

Her fingers massaged her temples as she watched Niklaus tear apart his bed room, he was seething. Of course had she been in his predicament then perhaps it would be the same. Rolling her eyes she watched with an amused smirk as he broke his desk as he slammed his fist down. "I was so close!" He yelled, his knuckles turning white.

"You probably shouldn't have killed her whole family." She pointed out lazily looking out the window at the vast Bulgarian countryside. Niklaus turned his head sharply, glaring at her.

"You dare speak to me in such tone!" He sauntered over towards her, growling. She flung her body off his bed giving him a bored look. Before she could back away from him, he had her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

Dead, fearless eyes, stared back at him with such betrayal that Niklaus had almost wanted to look away. She laughed, her voice cold and strangled, but most of all empty. Her expression spoke in volumes; it was as if her eyes were telling him 'go ahead'. Niklaus let out a low growl, his grip tightened around her throat. He could end her right here and now, be rid of her for good instead he dropped her to the ground and walked away.

Dainty hands pushed themselves off the ground; her cold eyes gave him a look as she passed. As she reached the door she turned back at looked at him, her glaze softens for a moment. He looked at her, loathing was evident so she turned from his view. "I'm sure you will figure out a way to get what you want. You always do." Those would be the last words she would speak to him for a very long while to come.

….

Long black hairs gathered in his lap, he couldn't help but to stare down at the woman who lay there in contemplation. His hand reached up to massage his temples as he watched her. How she had found him, better yet why was this how she decided to make herself known? "Your thinking hurts my head. I was bored, you're not hard to find." Her mouth moved, her tone haughty; but her eyes remained closed.

"Why have you come?" Her eyes opened, brow raised she looked up at him with a curious glance before pulling herself up into a sitting position. She leaned forward, placing her fingers at her scalp before running them through his long locks.

"Is it so hard to believe that I could have possibly missed you 'Lija?" She questioned, with a teasing tongue in teeth smile. His brow furrowed at her comment before he lightly swatted her hands away from his head.

"You've been hiding from Niklaus and I for two hundred years, I find it hard to believe that you missed me." She rolled her eyes as hopped out of his bed; this was when he noticed she was wearing one of his favorite shirts.

"Well you aren't with Niklaus now, besides I wanted to see my favorite Mikealson." She came waltzing back towards him as if she owned the place and plopped herself down on his bed. Peering up at him with wide curious blue eyes.

"Am I no longer your brother?" She let out a laugh before reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"I don't know, will you turn me over for Niklaus to kill me? He seemed almost keen on it last time." She questioned while gazing past him and out the window. Elijah who had still yet to move from his sitting position looked over her. He had loved her when she was human, but she didn't remember those times of them together. How could she have, after all his brother had decided to make her forget.

Niklaus had always hated humans, hated Elijah's sympathies for them. So the moment he said that he might have loved one was enough for him to compel her to forget him, and then compel three men to attack her and kill her. Except that had been moot turning point seeing as Niklaus had force fed her his blood after he compelled her. And then he himself had made her transition. But Niklaus always got what he wanted, because now Elijah didn't know if he loved who she had become.

After her transition, and her lovely display of self-preservation Kol had taken a liking to her and they spent almost every waking hour in each other's company. Elijah did take note though that everything between his brother and his once beloved human was purely platonic. Perhaps Kol knew, and just wanted to be her friend.

"Elijah are you listening." Elijah blinked; there she was sitting on his lap staring straight at his face looking at him with a curious expression. As if she was trying to read him. Her close proximity made him realize something, the scent of it reached his nostrils and it caused them to burn. He growled, flipping her over to where she was stuck under him and on the bed.

"Are you wearing vervain!" He demanded, he glared at her. Was she trying to hurt him? Then she laughed, but it sounded more like a giggle.

"No, I am not. It would hurt me to wear it. I ingest it; I don't want to be compelled by Niklaus again. I personally like my memories." She hissed, Elijah still on top of her. As he went to move, she pulled him down. Their faces met, only inches apart and then she leaned forward and drew her lips to his.

This kissed escalated quickly for a small timid peck, to a passionate expression of absolute longing. Her hands made their way into his hair as his wrapped around her lower waist and pulled her up into his lap. Whatever uncertainty he had been feeling previously vanished as their kiss became deeper and more intense. His hand move to her hips as he began to remove the fabric from her skin, her mouthed moved from his lips to his neck in an instance. She placed light kisses down his collar bone before ripping the fabric of his own shirt open, her hand ran up the middle of his torso. But before she could do anything more, he flipped her over growling as he kissed down her collar bone.

"I liked that shirt." He growled, she laughed before replying is a mocking tone.

"Oh, I know." This time her hand made it way down to the bulge in his pants, except she was stopped by the feel of his hand on her exposed breast. The woman let out a breathy moan, before being silenced by his lips on hers. Thus began a long battle for dominance.

….

The following morning the two awoke as the sunlight streamed into his room. Their nude bodies lay intertwined. That was when Elijah took note of how she had changed in the last four hundred years; her eyes were different now than when she first transitioned they held more life. She had changed so much more in the time that she was away from him then he'd even realize. In that moment lying with her in his arms, he could almost see the woman he had loved. Suddenly something hit him, how had she known his brother had compelled her.

"Kol told me. About a hundred and fifty years after I transitioned. Said I had changed from how I used to be, he had me start drinking vervain soon before your brother daggered him in 1494. He had a theory that it would help me, deal with my guilty conscious better." She answered his unspoken questioned as her fingers moved in tiny circular motions on his chest.

"When did you start to regain your memories?" This question was spoken out loud, she bit her lip nervously.

"I had complete control of my memories about five years after I fled from Niklaus in Bulgaria. As long as I continue to consume vervain I can remember them, but if I stop I begin to forget. The compulsion placed on me by Niklaus has a loophole that I can remember, but until he releases me from it I can still forget it." She explained her voice solemn.

"I see, so you plan to ingest vervain so long as it allows you to keep your memories." She nodded her head into his side. He stared down at her for another moment; her skin glowed softly from the effects of the sunlight.

Elijah brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face, and then it was when he noticed the light freckles that brushed across her cheek bones innocently. Her eyes fluttered closed, she loved the sound of Elijah's un-dead heart beet, and it soothed her tortured soul. Neither got out of the bed that day.

**XOXOX**

**Hello lovelies! This is the third piece for this fiction. I hope everyone enjoys how my oc's character is coming along. If there is any confusion of when this takes place it's I'd say roughly around 1694. So yah. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you all think so far. Looking forward to hearing from you! On another note, I have the next three chapters typed out an written but I'm holding off on posting them until I get at least two more reviews for this story.**

**Thank you so much for reading, have a nice day!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal; Moving Forward**

"_Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you still love." __**~John le Carre**_

…

Her eyes were dark, her body burned. She had been betrayed by the man she could have called her brother. By the man she might have loved, a woman she had grown close too. They had abandoned her in favor of running. Running from what demon she would never have known, if he hadn't captured her. For one hundred and six years she stayed at Elijah's side, reconciled with Niklaus and grown closer with Rebekah. After more than four hundred years, she thought that they had considered her family.

"Where are they girl?" His harsh voice droned at her ears and she glared at him. Vervain ropes tied around her held her hoisted up, she hung in a dark room.

"Fuck you. I don't know you bastard. They left me behind." She spat, storms brewing her in eyes. Her eyes held his gaze, they didn't hold fear. His gaze hardened as he stepped closer to her. He watched as she continued to stare, never flinching, and no fear. Just dark emptiness.

"You've got quite the mouth little one. What's your name?" He finally asked his voice hard. Her eyes rolled. This guy was something else.

"Tell me something. Are you Mikeal?" He smirked, she could see Kol's smirk in his face.

"How'd you figure that out? I would figure that boy would never tell anyone about me." His voice was almost soft here, but she could hear his distain clear as day.

"I'll tell you how I know if you untie me. I not going to run, your over a hundred years my senior I have no reason to run. Beside they left me behind anyway so it's not like I'm going to go running back to them." She spoke; her voice was contemptuous eyes held no light. It was if she had all but given up.

He seemed to contemplate this for some time before he motioned for a woman to step forward. She smelled human, she undid the ropes. Her body hit the ground with a loud thud; she sat up, not daring to stand quite yet. Mikeal held out his hand to the young vampire on the ground, she accepted his hand half-heartedly as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Kol told me that they were being hunted by you, for some reason involving Niklaus. I later learned from Niklaus that he killed your wife, their mother and lied to the others to make them on his side or something. He was quite drunk and I was… there… Either way, if your hunting them, then that only leaves me one option is that you are Mikeal. And you are hunting them because they are helping him." She told him as she sat across from his assessing her healing burnt wrist.

"But they left you. And now you filled betrayed, so you feel no need to cover for that abomination." Mikeal stated roughly. She let out a haughty laugh, her posture confident.

"Niklaus compelled me to forget my human life and love for Elijah. Forced me to drink his blood then compelled three men to rape and kill me. I have no semblance of loyalty to him if that is what you are implying. I was only ever loyal to Kol and Elijah, and seeing as one is currently unavailable to me and the other just abandoned me. I feel nothing." Her voice was calm, her tone dark. She was conflicted.

"Then you understand why I must kill him." Mikeal stated. She shook her head.

"Nein, I do not. I may not feel any love for Niklaus, but I shan't want to see him dead. Besides it is wrong to make him pay for your wife's mistakes. If anything this is her fault, she had relations with a man that wasn't you then later turned her children to protect them. You know as well as I do that with the wolf gene comes rage and violence. She shouldn't have placed that curse on Niklaus, and then perhaps he wouldn't have killed her." As she finished her last sentence Mikeal had her pinned to the wall; a stake in his hand.

"I should kill you right now for such a tone, I am older and stronger than you." She stared down at the stake in his hand just brushing across her sternum.

"Go ahead; I have nothing left in this life. My family is dead, my lover had betrayed me. What more do I have to lose." She made a gesture with her hands, her eyes bored into his being. Mikeal was taken a back for a moment, never had anyone responded this way around him. Where was her fear, her humanity?

"It's still on; I've never turned it off. If that's what you're wondering. My emotions have remained intact over the years. I have already died once, what else have I to fear. If I die then so be it." He retracted his hand; he should put her out of her misery. Mikeal should just killed her and be done with it, she was close to his children it would hurt them somehow if she died. Instead he had another idea, his punishment for her for her obvious disrespect.

"No, not yet. You better run girl, before I change my mind." She was gone the moment he turned back to look at her.

…..

_So much time has passed since that night in 1800_. It was a simple thought, just a piece of a sentence. But it woke the old vampire.

Persephone. Her own name sounded haunting to her ears. She blamed her now long deceased mother for the curse of this name; no matter how beautiful it sounded it didn't take away the fact that her own name haunted her. The reason she blamed her mother for her accursed name had been because her mother had been one of the few woman who could read during that time and had always been overly found of the Greek myth concerning the underworlds own queen. So naturally she would name her ebony haired daughter after her favorite myth.

Finally after a moment of sulking, she turned her thoughts towards her current residence. Mystic Falls; it was a small Virginia town, if anything it shouldn't have been the first place she thought of to move to with her recently obtained BA of Art to start teaching. But she had been drawn there and had found she quite liked the little town. And despite the Town Council that seemed to have been onto the supernatural world it was a pretty place to settle down into. After two hundred years of evading the Originals who betrayed her and staying out of Mikeal's way she was ready to settle down. Her home in Mystic falls was actually quite charming.

It was a small little home with only two bed rooms, a bathroom and a joint kitchen/dining/ living room. The outside of the house was painted yellow, besides that minor setback the house had drawn her in almost instantly. With it nice sized front porch and high ceilings it was everything the single vampire needed.

She had been in this house for a year now; her body rolled over to face the window from her bed. Her dark locks still as long tangled around her face and pillow. Eyes opened she stared out of the window for a few moments before finally sitting up. Quickly she got dressed, black flats, khaki pants, white blouse, and a black long sleeved open cardigan. Red pony tail around her wrist and brush in her other hand she worked on untangling her locks before pulling her hair up into a messy low bun. Finally she was ready and rushing out to her car, she needed to be at the school in fifteen minutes to set up for her first period art class.

The indicators on the school door read 'Art 1, 2, 3, and 4' under that it stated her name as 'Ms. Persephone Smith. She sighed before pushing the door open, to reveal that someone else was already in the room. Their back was turned to her, they startled as the door opened turning back giving her wide eyes.

"Mr. Gilbert is there something I can help you with?" She tried to keep her voice in a normal tone as she watched the human with interest. He looked at her with an expression she almost couldn't place, until she remembered that his parents had died early spring. Ever since then he'd been flighty, but she hadn't needed to pay any mind to that.

"Yah... Ugh... Is there any way I could pick back where a finished on that last piece I was working on?" Her facial features softened and she gave him a soft look.

"I'll set it up with the office; you can come and work on it during your free period. Since technically all my classes are filled." She told him, a slight mirth in her tone.

"Thank you Ms. Smith."

…

At the end of the school day, Persephone got in her car and drove out to the Salvatore Boarding house. Curious as to what one former ripper was doing in a high school. Persephone had met the younger Salvatore brother in 1922 at a speakeasy in Chicago. He was full on ripper, and she liked hanging out with him then because he reminded her of Kol. After all this time her heart still ached over the loss of her best friend, when she heard word from Elijah at the end of the 60's saying that Niklaus had betrayed him and dumped his siblings into the depths of the pacific she had cried for the first time since she was turned. Without Kol she had nothing, with Elijah's betrayal in 1800 she could no longer trust him so she couldn't have him. Kol had been her closet friend throughout her vampire life and too learn that Niklaus had gotten rid of them for good made her heart ache. It wouldn't be until sometime later that she would figure out Niklaus's bluff.

She arrived to the boarding house just in time to watch someone fall from the upstairs window. The dark haired figure landed right at her feet, she stared down at him with distaste. "Damon." Her tone was displeased as she looked over him with a disgusted facial expression.

"Look Stefan, look who decided to drop by. It's your friend from the depression." She rolled her eyes and extended her hand out to him.

"If memory serves correctly, then I met you long before little Stefan here. By the way why did you through your brother out of a window?" She questioned giving the blonde Salvatore a curious glaze.

"It's nothing." Stefan replied with a sulking tone, she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so you're not happy that either of us is here. Well I have news for you Salvatore I've been here longer and am way older than you. So show a little respect. Is Zach home? He owes me a glass of bourbon." Persephone glided right past the two brothers and up to the house.

She knocked on the door, having already been invited in by Zach half a year ago she could technically enter whenever she wanted. But entering a home without knocking was rude. Zach came to the door looking exasperated; she raised her brow at him before walking inside the home. "I'm telling you, move to Sicily. I pay for your flight, set you up in a nice costal home. You will never have to see them again." Her tone was playful, but this had actually been a conversation they have had once already.

"I'm a part of the town council. I can't. Which by the way; will be on to you soon if Damon keeps up the way he's going." Persephone rolled her eyes then smirked at him.

"Careful, sounds like you actually care." She laughed at his expression before pouring herself a glass of the bourbon.

"Anyway, they probably won't. I don't feed from live humans anymore. Just blood bags and I donate lots of money to the hospitals that I get them from." Persephone explained her reasoning then took a swig of her drink. The two brothers entered in the home now.

"So you pay them off the ease your own guilt." Damon mused playfully while snatching the bourbon from her hands.

"I pay them because it is the right thing to do. If I'm going to steal blood bags and if I have lots of stored away money already then why not donate it anonymously to the hospital. You owe me a drink." She gestured towards her glass in his hand and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like a date." He flashed her a smile before plopping down on the sofa.

"Well Zach, I'm going to head out don't be afraid to call. See you around Salvatore brothers." Persephone turned her heel and headed towards the door.

"Yah, see you later." Zach headed up the stairs after he spoke not giving either men a chance to question him.

….

Persephone laid in her bed that night, eyes contemplative as she stared out the window. She should really try to convince Zach to leave. Each time she thought about him being around the brothers, this feeling of darkness crept along her spine and she could feel his death nearing. Which was a shame because she really liked Zach.

Zach reminded in a way had reminded her of the now long deceased Malichi. Perhaps Malichi wasn't a good example of who the human Salvatore reminded her of. He actually reminded her of Elijah, not the Elijah she had come to know in the last hundred years. Bet of the Elijah she had met as a human.

She shook the feeling away before she stood from the bed and walked to her kitchen. Fixing herself a cup of hot tea, hoping that the soothing liquid would ease the edge away. Maybe it was time to feed again. Persephone leaned against the counter top holding the glass to her lips, she sighed.

Thinking now, back to when she met Elijah for the first time as a human she began to wonder how life would have been had her husband not died two years earlier. Had he still been alive would she have been in the market that day? Would she have lost her own flesh in blood in the commotion? Despite popular belief she did want a family after her own had died. But the memory of her husband and their… child? children? It was foggy like she wasn't supposed to remember something. Something big, important. Persephone blamed Elijah for this.

Her phone rang, waking her from her haze. She quickly placed the cup on the counter before reaching over to answer her landline. "Hello?"

"_I need your help." _Persephone dropped the phone.

**XOXOX**

**Merry Day after Christmas! So the last chapter didn't quite reach the reviews I wanted but oh well. So in the Christmas spirit before I go away for the weekend and am forcibly removed from my computer til Sunday I thought I'd post a chapter. Let me know what you think, I have til chapter seven written so… yah… Well hope everyone's holiday was nice, until next time.**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	5. Needed

**Chapter 4: All at Once; Needed**

"_One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive." __**~Friedrich Neitzche**_

**..….**

"_I need your help."_ Persephone dropped her phone.

Hurriedly she picked the phone back up then growled into the receiver. "Why the hell would I help you, _Katherina." _She hissed into the phone, the woman on the other end sighed.

"_I figure since you kind of slaughter to my whole family you'd be willing to make up for it."_ Persephone let out a laugh at the woman's brash tone. She heard Katherina scowl on the other end before she stopped laughing to reply.

"You're a fool Katherina Petrova if you thought you could guilt trip me into anything. I couldn't care less about the fate of your family. Besides it seemed like we missed one anyway. Your doppelganger seems very content in the arms of your favorite Salvatore brother." Persephone voice was haughty as she taunted the Petrova girl. This time she heard something break on the other end, plus Katherina's frustrated growl.

Then the line clicked, Persephone smirked. Glad to be rid of the issue she began making her way back to her room.

…..

Persephone took a week of teaching off, she needed a break. With the constant phone message she'd been receiving from a scheming Katherina, plus a short visit from an old witch friend of hers she felt as if she deserved a break. Besides teenagers were annoying. So now she occupied the Salvatore boarding house parlor seated with Zach. With Stefan at school playing normal and Damon apparently locked up in the basement as some kind of punishment it left only her to utilize the Salvatore extensive liquor supply to ease her cravings until she could make a trip to New York to retrieve more blood bags.

She was sitting on the couch when something caught her ears. Zach apparently herds it as well, because he got up and headed towards the basement. Persephone quick at his heels, not daring to admit she was concerned for the human. The feeling of lingering death began to creep up on her again as she followed Zach. Once they were to the basement, they were faced with Caroline Forbes opening the door to Damon's cage. How had this human snuck by both herself and Zach?

The dark haired male rushed forwards as Zach shouted at Caroline to run, his hands around his last living relative's neck snapping it; suddenly he was hurled into a wall. Damon felt the delicate smooth hands of Persephone's around his neck before a snapping sound and darkness.

Persephone stared at Zach for a moment; she dropped Damon to the ground and sped over to him. She pulled the lifeless human into her arms and let out a small cry before lifting him up and carrying him up to stairs. She would now have to once again burry someone she liked. Zach had been like a son to her. Despite the obvious vampire part of her he had tolerated her. It was Stefan who found her laying the dead man on the couch placing a sheet over his body before closing his eyes and covering his face as well.

"Damon, he killed him. I have to go. Or else I'll kill him for real." Persephone speed out of the house, leaving Stefan behind to do all the dirty work. Stefan didn't say a word, at loss for what to say honestly and he let her leave. He hadn't truly realized how close this woman was too his nephew, maybe he should have she had after all been invited in.

She honestly didn't give damn about what he did, as long as he didn't actually kill the people she liked Persephone did not mind him. But he had crossed that line, and is she was going to be able to forgive Damon then she needed to remove herself from the situation for a while. Besides he was Stefan's problem to deal with, not hers.

….

The dark creature felt as if she had to return to Mystic Falls, it was her home now. When she returned, she was met with the news that the Mayor had been killed in some attempt to rid the town of the nightlife and that Caroline Forbes had been turned. The later news had actually been slightly upsetting seeing as she liked the Forbes girl despite her neurotic tendencies.

Persephone was seated in her living room when a knock came to her front door. She sighed, standing from her chair cup of tea in hand she walked the short distance to her front door before opening it. Dark curly locks and olive skin met her and she stared at the woman at her door with dead eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Katherina." She grumbled, shutting her door behind her as she stepped out onto the small porch.

"And here I thought we were friends Persephone." Katherina's tone was taunting, Persephone rolled her eyes at the younger woman.

"What do you want Katherina? I have every right mind to call Niklaus and alert him of your whereabouts." Her tone was serious as she stared at the younger woman. Katherine didn't look very impressed with the older vampire.

"I'm going to call your bluff; you haven't spoken to Klaus since 1800." Persephone let out a small laugh, she placed her cup on the window's ledge before she rushed forwards grasping Katherine by the neck and pushing her into the panels of the house. Her fingers squeezed tight around the doppleganger's neck.

"Let me make something very clear to you Ms. Petrova. You are on my property, I am almost five-hundred years your senior, do not disrespect me. While no I haven't had direct conversation with Niklaus in a while, I do still keep in contact with him. And I would be fairly happy to hand you over to him, remember that." She dropped Katherine to the ground, picked up her glass and headed back into her house slamming the door behind her as she went.

Could she not get a moment of peace! Her cell phone was ringing loudly in the next room, and Persephone had just finally settled down in her chair. With a frustrated growl she got up and stomped over to where he cell was laying on the kitchen counter top. "What?!" She snapped into the phone.

"Well hello to you to sweetheart." She rolled her eyes at the voice.

"It's funny, I was just talking about you and then you call me. Your egomaniac senses must have been tingling. What do you want Niklaus?" Persephone asked while walking over to the sink to dump her cup in the sink.

"What makes you think I want something, who were you talking to about me Persephone?" Niklaus all but growled on the other end.

"Oh you know people." She was teasing him, on the other end of the receiver she heard a glass shatter. Nikluas was so easy to make fun of.

"Tell me Persephone before I send someone after you." Persephone rolled her eyes while making a tsking sound.

"I was having a nice chat with our good friend Katherina Petrova. She accused me of lying, and I simple informed that I would be more than glad to hand her over to you." Persephone stated in a sing-song tone.

"Well, she will have to wait. I have something I need you to look into." Niklaus stated with a bored tone, Persephone rolled her eyes.

"So I was right, you do want something." Her tone was teasing, she leaned against the countertop staring ruefully out the window while waiting for Niklaus to respond.

"You need to come up to Manhattan, I need you to look into something for me." Sighing she began to think. If Niklaus wished for her to come all the way to Manhattan, and if he wanted her to look into something it meant he didn't trust anyone else to do it. That being the case it had to be something quite big, something that only would make sense for Niklaus. She heard him say something on the other end, demanding a response but she remained in thought. Finally after another minute passed she let out a breath.

"Alright, I'll come. But on the condition that you pay for my plane ticket or gas. Book me a flight from Richmond tomorrow afternoon." She spoke her tone was collected. Persephone had to brace herself it had been awhile since she'd been in direct contact with Niklaus. The last time she had even seen him was right after he had daggered Rebekah in the 20's. Well that wasn't an all the way truth, but it would have too wait.

"Very well, I will send you my address." The line clicked off and Persephone was making her way to her bedroom to pack a small travel bag. Looks like she was going to New York.

**XOXOX**

**Not really sure what to type here…. Um.. Just let me know what you think! I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	6. Empty

**Chapter 5: Empty Hearts; Open Wounds**

"_It was as if everything had changed. I could no longer look at him and be happy. Perhaps I shouldn't have held on so long, forgiven him and been done. But naturally, I hadn't." _**~ Anonymous **

…**..**

There was a certain discomforting feeling of unease at having to be around the elusive original again. Persephone stood on the step of his overly showy townhouse apartment, her hand rested on the door before she slowly knocked. It was after-all the polite thing to do. You could tell she was uneasy about the coming conversation by the way she held herself. Her shoulders tense, back straight, and eyes alert. When the door opened she was greeted by a maid, and a small sigh of relief.

"Mr. Mikealson is in the sitting room waiting for you Ms. Smith." The obviously compelled maid stated, Persephone made no motion to speak as she acknowledge the human with a slight nod of her head before entering the home with no problem.

She noticed that Niklaus taste in compelled staff had finally improved in looks. A young man, probably no older than nineteen lead her to the before mention sitting room. He was very attractive by today's standards with light brown hair, a strong jaw, pale green eyes, and a slight muscular build.

As he opened the door to the sitting room she took a breath. There sat Niklaus, his back to her she gave the boy a dismissive glance before stepping around the chair to take the seat across from him. He had a glass of what smelled to be Scotch in one hand and his other rested on the arm of the chair. Persephone sat down her eyes found his and he gave her an acknowledging look.

"Hello Persephone. Care for a drink?" He offered her a glass with a slight gesture to the empty glass on the table with his free hand.

"Thank you, but I've met my consumption of Scotch for the year." She teased with a smirk, he nodded his head slightly smirking as well.

"Your loss, this happens to by my best bottle." She chuckled, it felt like old times. After a moment she gave him a hard look her mouth changing into a thin tight line as she observed him.

"As much as I want to reminisce about the past with you, I am much more curious about what it was you wanted." Her voice was low, teasing in tone, but the seriousness was what lingered after she finished speaking.

"It's been sixty years since I gave you your memories back, yet you still drink vervain." Niklaus spoke, she nodded her head lightly in agreement.

"Sorry Nik, I have a hard time trusting you after you took them in the first place. But what does that have to do with why you called me here? I do have a life outside of your whim brother." Persephone teased with a toothy grin. Had it been any other person spoken to him like that he would have ripped their heart out in an instance. But because it was her, and her complete disrespect and disregard for her own life that made him restrain himself.

"I could pull your heart out right now." He warned, she raised a brow.

"I wouldn't stop you. But sadly you won't." She was testing his patience, and Persephone knew it. His brow twitched in slight annoyance as he sat his glass of scotch down.

"I need you to look into someone for me." Niklaus' change of subject told her that he was ready to do business and she nodded her head. She knew what this meant, there could only be one person who he'd call her to look into. Besides she told both brothers that it was stupid to let the doppleganger's birth mother do the digging.

"I assume you've been contacted by an Isobel Petrova. That is the only logical reason for you to have called me. It makes sense, you have anyone look into some meaningless person trying to get into contact with you." Persephone spoke her tone calculated, her gaze bore into him with each word. Taking a breath she continued. "But for something like that, you need someone you trust. And since all but Elijah are daggered and you and him haven't spoken since the 60's when you told him you dropped the others in the ocean. Which was cruel by the way but I get it, you called me." Niklaus jaw clinched at the mention of his siblings but Persephone ignored it then finished.

"Because even after all this time, you still trust me and you know I'll help you. The woman Isobel is real, a newly turned vampire who has a seventeen year old human daughter named Elena Gilbert." Persephone who had no reason or care about the human doppelganger supplied this information with ease. Perhaps she should be more concerned, but in all honesty she was neutral to the situation. It didn't matter to her weather the human girl lived or died.

"How? How is there another Petrova around? You and I we killed them all." Niklaus demanded, his tone impatient. Persephone sighed.

"Katherina. She had a daughter outside of wedlock, the baby was taken and sent away moments after birth and Katherina sent to England. Where we met her. And no I haven't known this the entire time. I only found out about it recently." She told him. Niklaus was always quick to jump to conclusions and she personally didn't feel like listening to him as he threw a fit.

"There is a chance, that I can have my doppleganger." His voice was low, for a moment she wondered if he had meant to say that outloud. More than likely not, so she didn't comment.

"Anyway, if that's all you needed then I'm going to go. I have to get back to Virginia before tomorrow evening." She stood, Niklaus nodded his head dully. He appeared to be lost in thought so that was how she left him sitting in his chair a newly poured glass in his hands and mulling over his thoughts.

….

Persephone stood in the middle of a masked crowd as she watched with little interest of the people around her. This event was some form of celebration of the founders, and Persephone had been invited by Damon to tag along and witness the undoing of Katherine. Her brow raised as she watched the older brother come sauntering towards her. He was wearing one of his infamous smirks but she could tell something was bothering him. She wanted to continue to ignore him, to forget that he had killed Zach and just move on. But like everything else, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What's wrong Mr. Salvatore?" She question as he stopped next to her. Her voice held no hint of emotion as she asked. He looked over her for a moment; as if contemplating what to say or how to say it.

"About Zach." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, and she raised her hand to stop him from speaking.

"I don't want you apologies Damon. Just be thankful I haven't killed you. Scatter." She stalked off, her emotions high. Did he really think that a half assed apology during the middle of some scheme would make her forgive him? Persephone shook her head as she grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray and downed it in one sip before heading out the door.

It was the next morning when she got a frantic call from Stefan demanding to know if she knew where Elena went. "Sorry Stefan, the last time I saw your precious Elena was last night as she bleed out in the garden." Her tone was shallow, she downed her third glass of wine before setting the glass in the sink.

"I think someone has taken her." Persephone eye brows furrowed together as she thought. Who would go to desperate measure such as kidnapping the doppleganger? There were plenty of people who wanted back in Niklaus' favor but only few so desperate for such drastic measures to be taken.

"It will have to have been another vampire. You should get the Bennet girl to do a location spell, call me when you get one." Persephone ended the call before rubbing her hands over her face, if anything happens to that girl before Niklaus can break his curse… She didn't want to think about it.

Her phone was buzzing, assuming it was Stefan calling her back she went to answer it. "I already told you what I though you should do Stefan!" She snapped into the phone, but was given quite the shock when the voice that answered back wasn't Stefan's.

"Hello to you as well." Her eyes widened, she quickly pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller I.D. but it read unknown. Paling she sank to the floor needing it for the support it now held over her.

"Elijah."

**XOXOX**

**What will happen next… I know but small details.. So tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys! I'll be working on the next few chapter soon. The next two.. I think it's two are already written, I just have to find quotes for them and such. Well I hope to hear from you! Until then…**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	7. Truth

**Chapter 6: Truth, of Angry Words**

"_Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now is all that counts." __**~ Doctor Who, Season 6, Episode 4**_

…

_Her phone was buzzing, assuming it was Stefan calling her back she went to answer it. "I already told you what I though you should do Stefan!" She snapped into the phone, but was given quite the shock when the voice that answered back wasn't Stefan's._

"_Hello to you as well." Her eyes widened, she quickly pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller I.D. but it read unknown. Paling she sank to the floor needing it for the support it now held over her._

"_Elijah."_

"Hello Persephone." She leaned her head forward, black strands fell covering her eyes and the look of horror upon her face.

"How did you get this number?!"Her voice was cold, the tone low a whisper, but within it there was depth and hurt. There was a pause on his end, a sigh, then Elijah spoke.

"I never lost your number Persephone." He told her in an almost patronizing tone.

"Well you should go ahead and loss it. I have no desire to talk to you." Her voice was menacing and harsh. You could hear years of anger and aggression lining at her tone.

"You are still upset, very well I'll leave you be." The line clicked off, Persephone threw her phone across the room. It crashed into the living room wall shattering into a billion pieces.

How… How could he assume she wouldn't still be hurt? After two hundred plus years of constant back stabbing, why would she have forgiven him. Because if the betrayal where they basically handed her over to Mikeal wasn't enough years followed years where she would forgive him and seek him out only for him to turn around and rib her heart out. Maybe it shouldn't have surprised her, he hadn't really loved her as a vampire. Perhaps that's why he could so easily throw away her love and affection. Persephone brought her knees up to her chest before resting her arms on top on them, and then shielding her face within the safety of her limbs. It was beginning to feel like something was coming.

…..

_Blue eyes opened, looking down at her was blue. "Niklaus." She choked out, feeling the stake in her stomach at that point. He leaned down pulling it from her abdomen._

"_You've gotten in the habit of needing saving." She pulled herself into a sitting position while glaring at him._

"_Screw you." Persephone hissed while standing. Niklaus rolled his eyes and scoffed._

"_As if I would lay with someone like you." He retorted, she grimaced as her eyes met his._

"_To what to I owe this displeasure?" Persephone inquired as she rolled her eyes. Brushing herself off with her unbloodied hand._

"_I thought you'd never ask." He rushed forward, grabbing her face in his hand forcing her to look him in the eyes._

"_From this day forth you are released from all my previous compulsions." Her eyes dilated, then in monotone she responded._

"_I am released from all your previous compulsions."_

…_.._

A day later Persephone picked up her broken phone before throwing in the trash. Her feet carried the numbness of her limbs over to the sitting chair. She sunk into the depths of the cushions before pulling out a spare cell from the side table drawer. Pale fingers brushed over the familiar numbers, soon the phone was ringing. "Did you get my answers Persephone?" A tired aggravated Niklaus asked.

"The Doppleganger lives." She told him, her voice emotionless unconcerned about the human and her friends. Something shattered, perhaps a glass or maybe his phone.

"Say that again?" He demanded.

"The Petrova doppleganger lives, Elena Gilbert. Biological daughter of Isobel Petrova." Persephone deadpanned, her tone neutral. Niklaus took a breath on the other end.

"Keep her an eye on her. I'll be there as soon as I am ready." He told her, Persephone sighed before responding.

"I will, I have been. Be careful Niklaus. I believe Elijah may know of her existence already. And we know he is vengeful." She leaned back into the warmth of the chair resting her head on the cushion. From the other end of the phone she heard Niklaus give an order.

"Careful there darling. Sounds like you care." By his tone she could tell he was smirking, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he couldn't see the motion and simple said.

"I owe it to you Niklaus. You gave me my life back, and I will honor that. Despite everything, we are still friends." He could hear the tiredness in her tongue, feel the tension from her even through the phone.

"Yes, well… I will call you to alert you on when I plan to arrive. Keep my doppleganger alive Persephone." She sighed after he finished speaking, saying a short yes before the line clicked off.

For hours Persephone remained seated in her chair, contemplating. It was only when a knock sounded on her front door did she finally get up from the chair. Persephone pulled her front door open with an irritated scowl upon her face. Her blue eyes narrowed at the vampire pair. "What?" She asked shutting the door behind her as she went.

"Rose here tells me you have information on this so called big bad Klaus." Persephone laughed. This was pathetic, had he really though that would work?

"I may like you Damon but please don't confuse that for loyalty to you. Rosamarie knows better than to run her mouth, that I'm sure is why she told you to ask me." She gave the much younger than her vampires both pointed looks before turning her heel and opening her door.

"What do you know of the sun and moon curse?" Damon demanded in a questioning tone, she turned her head to look back at him while raising her brow at him.

"Oh, so this is why you want to know about Klaus…" She drawled out his name slowly before entering her house. Her back turned to them.

"It's in your best intention to just stay out of his way and contemplate away to keep your precious doppelganger alive. Klaus always gets what he wants. No matter the death toll, ask Katherina what happens when you get in his way." Persephone slammed the door in their face. She retreated to her room before pulling out her computer, and compiling everything she had gathered on the Mystic Falls gang before attaching all the files to an email addressed to Niklaus.

They had made her angry, she wanted to live peaceful here. Persephone was weary of young vampire's antics and being bothered by the likeness of them. She couldn't care less that she'd damned them; what should it matter to her? Besides how dare they assume that she would willing supply the information on a man who she had known longer than any of them been alive. What idiots.

…..

It was late one evening it had been many days after her encounter with Damon and Rosemarie on the porch. Persephone could honestly say she hadn't left the house much in the time period either. A knock sounded at her front door, and she could say she was quite surprised to see the face of Elena Gilbert standing at her door. Despite her every intention to shut the door in the doppelganger's face, instead she sighed and made a notion for Elena to come in. The human girl did as instructed, Persephone made another motion for her to take a seat on the living room couch.

"What do you already know about the curse?" Persephone asked, she figured that was what the doppelganger wanted to talked about.

"Is it true that you knew Elijah?" Elena asked, ignoring the dark haired woman's question. Persephone sighed, she should have never let the doppelganger in her home. Might as well indulge the dying girl.

"Yes, I knew him. I hate him." She told Elena with a finalistic tone, it was as if she dared the human to question her even further. Fortunately for her, she wasn't going to temp a nine hundred year old immortal.

"So then you would have known Klaus?" Persephone took a breath, she gave the girl a very small sympathetic look before she responded.

"Whatever lies the Salvatore brothers have feed you about being safe, whatever ever hope you have to come out of the fire unburned you need to put it aside and face the facts. Klaus is coming for you because you are the doppleganger, which means you will be sacrificed to break the curse. This is the truth. It's the only truth you will ever know fully." Persephone stood from her chair, looking down at the disheartened girl somberly.

"Ms. Gilbert, if you are planning on surviving the ritual then you need to be brave and believe whatever the bastard tells you. I may hate him, but if he has promised to keep you alive then you should believe him. If memory serves correctly he had wanted to save Katherina from her fate as well. Now, get out of my house." Persephone walked away from the teenagers and headed to her room. Elena quickly left, just as she was told.

….

Persephone dressed in dark skinny jeans, a gray scoop neck tee, and black ankle boots headed out of the house for the first time in a few days. Getting into her car she drove down the street and back into the main portion of Mystic Falls. Music filled the car from her ipod, she liked it that way. Finally after driving for about ten minutes she pulled up at the Grille. Parking in the back parking alley she got out of her car and headed inside.

Her eyes noticed a group of people standing together, but it wasn't the group itself that bothered her. It was one man, with charming brown eyes and dark strands of brown hair falling in his chiseled face. Before she could stop herself she mumbled his name breathlessly. "_Elijah."_ He heard her, his eyes snapped up looking over at her a sense of pain rose from his heart.

"Excuse me. I will see you tonight Mr. Salvatore." Elijah stepped away from the young vampire and the three humans. He had other matters to attend to, and they were walking straight to bar.

Persephone took another deep breath, before looking over at the bartender. "I need scotch, and a lot of it." The bar tender gave her a worried glance, but she rolled her eyes and waved him off. Now she had to deal with the presence looming over her shoulder. It was highly unlikely that he'd go away if she ignored him.

"You have thirty seconds." Her voice was crisps, hallow, and it stabbed at his heart. The bartender placed a good amount of scotch in front of her that she swallowed in one go.

"Persephone, I-"Now she turned and looked at him, blue eyes pierced through him. They bore into his soul. She looked angry.

"Don't you _dare._" She hissed, venom laced at her tone. Standing her head reached about his shoulders she looked up at him with the same cold gaze. His brown eyes met her blue. His eyes sorrowful, filled with regret; her's were cold, filled with angst and hate.

"Because I don't want to, no will not hear it. I let you get away with so much Elijah, I put myself through so much because I was certain that you loved me and I was wrong." She laid some cash on the bar before sauntering away.

If she had stayed any longer, a part of her might have forgiven him.

**XOXOX**

**So… Um… Yeah… I don't really no what to tell you now except that the next chapter is going to be really interesting.. So, Yah. Stay tune until next time! And let me know what you think!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	8. Old

**Chapter 7: Histories Told, Stories Old**

"_It is with great sorrow that we stand here. As we mourn the loss of love and family." __**~Unknown**_

…**..**

Persephone stood in front of the tomb entrance. She looked over the Petrova girl with a weary expression. It didn't take her very long to figure out what had happened to the doppleganger, she had always known Damon to be vengeful. Now the question was why she remained in the tomb. "Elijah compelled me to stay here. I've given Damon a dagger to use on him so I will be released from this imprisonment." The sardonic voice of Katherina reached her ears, she smirked slightly at the brunette.

"Well I can't say you aren't resourceful. Here, I brought you a blood bag." Persephone tossed the hospital bag of 'A' positive toward her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me?" Katherine questioned, looking cautiously at the blood bag.

"Don't worry I still do, but you're the only one here who hasn't betrayed me. And if you do, I'll know. Enjoy that." Persephone left, leaving a very unsettled Katherine behind.

…..

"Elijah has been daggered." Niklaus looked at the face of Persephone on his computer while holding the phone to his ear listening to her update on the happenings of Mystic Falls.

"Let me guess, Katherina told this group of youngsters of its purpose." He closed the picture of one of the few people he considered a friend as he spoke.

"Your assumption is correct. Katherina manipulated John Gilbert into giving the dagger to the elder Salvatore. When do you plan to make yourself known here? I grow bored of having to relay messages to you." She told him pointedly. Persephone was seated on her bathroom stool. Phone on speaker as she gave her natural curls a little more oomph with her curling iron. Niklaus rolled his eyes at her tone, before he looked out his apartment widow to the busy Manhattan Street.

"In due time Persephone. Did you know of their plan? Before they daggered my brother." Persephone looked over her appearance making Niklaus wait for his answer.

"I did. I figured it would be in your benefit for Elijah to stay immobilized. Besides the only reason he's here to try and kill you." She told him while pulling the plug to her curling iron. Niklaus snorted on the other end.

"So there were no personal reasons for your silence?" He questioned, Persephone stood from bathroom stool looking over her appearance.

"I may hate your brother, but I'm not cruel. Had it been in your best interest for him to remain un-daggered then I would have never allowed it to happen." She told him pointedly while putting a touch of lipstick on.

"Very well, call me if anything important happens." He told her, Persephone rolled her eyes before replying.

"Don't I always, Niklaus." Then she clicked the phone off and headed out of her bathroom.

….

Persephone hated teenagers. End of story. So with that knowledge in mind, why was she stuck chaperoning a high school dance? It had been about a day since her conversation with Niklaus in the bathroom, and he called her back early this morning to alert her that he needed her to be at the high school dance tonight.

"Well, well, well. If isn't the black sheep." She glanced over at Damon, daring him to do something.

"Hello Damon. Is there a reason for your presence here or are you just trying to annoy me?" Persephone questioned, her eyes remained focused on the history teacher. Something was off about him.

"Here's what I don't understand. What did Stefan and I ever do to betray you to the point that you'd sell us out to some a thousand year old douche bag?" At this Persephone laughed. Before her whole body turned, her hand grabbed Damon's wrist and clenched around it with enough pressure to break it.

"I've known Klaus my whole stretch of being immortal, Elijah too. You'd do well to remember that Salvatore. I am loyal to no one, other than what suits my own whims." She let go of his wrist when she heard a crack and walked off over to where Alaric was standing.

"I'm glad to know I have you on my side." Her eyes widened, and she smirked at the familiar tone in the teacher's voice.

"Hello Nik."

….

Persephone leaned against the wall of Alaric's flat, her arms folded. She watched Niklaus interact with two witches in Alaric's body. Katherina, who she had retrieved was laid out on the couch. "I need you to go to the Salvatore boarding house, and give them a warning for me." Niklaus finally looked over at her, Persephone nodded her head at him. "And what will you be doing?" She questioned as she walked over to the bar and pulled on her leather jacket.

"I have to go visit the dopplegangers aunt. I need you to keep the brother's preoccupied. Also see about my brother." Persephone nodded her head in response and left without a word.

The drive from Alaric's apartment to the Salvatore boarding house took about ten minutes. She pulled up just in time to see something blur out of the boarding house. Throwing the car in park she swung her door open and jumped out of the vehicle. Rushing towards the blur she saw that it was none other than Elijah.

"Ms. Gilbert, go and fetch him a blood bag. He's going to need it after being daggered." Persephone stepped around Elijah, looked over at the doppelganger before going inside. She grabbed the bourbon and a glass and poured herself a drink before taking a seat in Zach's old chair. After a few moments she heard steps approach, she turned her head and saw Elena walking towards her.

"Will you-"Persephone cut her off as she stood and swallowed the rest of her drink.

"Of course." So the old woman followed the teen girl to the front porch.

"Elijah." She gave a curt nod in his direction before walking off to her car.

"Ms. Gilbert, let me know where you all are heading and I'll meet you there." With that she got in her car, closed the door and drove off. She dialed Niklaus's number when she was further away from the house.

"Now's not a good time, what do you want?" Persephone rolled her eyes at his greeting before getting to the point.

"Elijah has been un-daggered. He's with the doppleganger. I'm going to accompany her to ensure that he doesn't kill her. Both brothers were nowhere to be found." Her tone was crisp, she heard him let out a frustrated growl on the other end.

"Thank you Persephone." The phone clicked off, he hung up on her.

….

At the Lockwood manner Persephone stood next to the Mayor. "I don't understand how my town became so overrun with supernatural forces." The woman spoke, Persephone rolled her eyes while watching Elijah ascend the stairs. "Mystic Falls, in a sense is a beacon that emits light and attracts the supernatural." Persephone spoke lightly, Elena looked over at her confused.

"How so?" Elena began to ask but was interrupted by Elijah asking how he looked.

"Like a bastard." Persephone mumbled, he raised his brow in her direction but said nothing. Elena looked over at her with her mouth gaped open slightly.

"Close your mouth dear, you might catch flies. Elijah, you owe Ms. Gilbert an explanation I would think." Persephone spoke in a haughty tone, she brushed passed Elijah and headed out towards the yard.

"What happened between the two of you?" She heard Elena ask Elijah as they both walked outside.

"I thought you wanted to hear of Klaus?" Elijah questioned, Elena's attention was diverted from their tragic story if for this moment. Persephone leaned over the small bridge looking over the property with tired eyes. It was when her phone rang when it drawled her from her musings.

"Damon." She spoke in a crisp tone, her back to Elena and Elijah who were just now walking up the bridge.

"_Are you with Elena?"_ He sounded worried, she rolled her eyes.

"I am. Do not worry, I'll ensure no harm comes to her." Then Persephone clicked her phone off, and looked over at Elena's shocked expression.

"He's your brother? Is this true?" She asked Elijah, but Persephone had the feeling that the second half was directed at her.

"His younger brother to be precise." Persephone spoke a smirk upon her face while watching the human and original interact.

"And you knew this whole time? Why didn't you tell us?!" Elena demanded. Persephone expression became very dark and blank, she peered at Elena with cold emotionless eyes before speaking.

"Ms. Gilbert, I will tell you what I told Damon. I am loyal to no one, I do not owe any of you anything. If I didn't say anything it is because I simply didn't feel the need too." Then she brushed passed the teen and flashed to where her car was parked. Having enough of this.

…

Persephone sat by herself at the bar, bourbon in hand she began to think. Niklaus would succeed with his plan and unlock his werewolf gene becoming the Original Hybrid. Elijah would more than likely end up with a dagger in his chest for his betrayal to his brother. Then Niklaus would leave Mystic Falls, hopefully to never return. Her thoughts then soon drifted to her late husband, to their home in old world.

He had been a wealthy man, who died young and left her a widow in a foreign land. Alone with their child, or was it children. Persephone for all that she was couldn't remember the face of the children, or even if there was more than one. It had always bothered her, she knew she had a child but couldn't remember anything about it. Her phone rang, but she let it go to voicemail. Whoever it was would have to wait.

"You alright?" Persephone looked up and saw Caroline Forbes giving her a very concern look. The old woman gave the girl a small smile.

"I will be. I have many years on me Ms. Forbes, lots of life and many more regrets. Thank you for asking, go I think your boyfriend is waiting for you." Caroline looked as if she wanted to stay if just for a moment, but decided that the old vampire needed her space and went off the find Matt.

Her phone was ringing again, finally she answered snapping into the device with such fierceness that she could feel the eyes of the bar tender on her. "Damon has feed Elena his blood." It was Stefan, she sighed.

"If you don't want her to become like us then you better find another way to save her Salvatore. I'd suggest talking to Ms. Bennet." She hung up after that, placed cash on the bar and left. Got in her car and drove far away from Mystic Falls.

…..

Persephone walked down the stars to her flat in L.A. it had been more than a month since she fled from Mystic Falls; bag across her shoulder phone to her ear. "I need you to come to Chicago." Niklaus was speaking to her on the other end of the phone, something about making hybrids and needing Rebekah.

"And when Stefan isn't enough of a peace offering you need me, fine. I'll take the next flight out. Niklaus, I'm not doing this for you. Know that. I'm doing for her." She told him as she hailed a cab.

"I figured. You always were close to my sister. I expect you to be here late tonight." He then hung up, Persephone mumbled 'arse' under her breath then sat back in the cab. Excitement tingled at her bones, she couldn't wait to see what Rebekah would do to Niklaus.

**XOXOX**

**So we should be getting to see the original sister soon! How exciting! Then everything is going to hell… I'm kidding… maybe… So let me know what you think! I can't wait to hear from you guys, until next time.**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	9. Business

**Chapter 8: Business of Death, the Past**

"_Don't go getting mixed up in the business of your betters, or you'll land in trouble too big for you." __**~J.R.R Tolkien**_

…

_The first time I met any of them, I was human. I just hadn't quite realized what the outcome of this meeting would mean for me._

A woman, with long ebony hair tied back in a braid walked alone in the market. This was an uncommon _thing for this area seeing as most women would be accompanied by their spouse, or father. She held a woven basket at the crock of her arm. Her light blue working dress flowed with her steps, she was easily the most beautiful woman in the whole market. That had been the reason they noticed her, for her beauty._

_It had been the sister who introduced herself first. She had been surprised by the woman's kind smile and the lack of voice. "You and your brother's must be new. Seeing as most everyone here speaks the olden language." She wrote out her thoughts on a piece of clean parchment, this was also a surprise to the girl._

"_We are just passing through." The blonde girl told the woman, she gave the girl a look._

"_Many do, this village always seems to bring in travelers. If you and your brother's need a place to stay for the night. My home is yonder those hills." Rebekah, didn't know if she should be pleased or feel sorry for this woman's kindness._

"_We might, may I ask of your name?" She gave the girl a bemused expression._

"_Rebekah, Rebekah Mikealson."_

…_.._

_The siblings were enchanted by her. None more than Niklaus, he had shown the most interest in the human woman much to the surprise to his sister and brothers. The woman cooked for them and threated them with kindness while they stayed in her home for many nights. It was the fourth day of their stay when they finally saw them. Two beautiful blonde haired little girls, no older than six moons. It was the older of the two who first showed herself and she came running in with a panic look and a flushed face._

"_Mama! Mama!" She cried clinging to her skirt. The woman picked up her child with ease and gave her a looked as if telling her to go on. The young girl started spouting out panicked words in a Germanic tongue and big tears welled in her eyes._

"_Little sister has run into the woods, a gigantic dog chased after her." It was then that her blue eye's widened. Knowing what the true meaning of those words instilled._

"_We didn't mean to stay in the yard so long, the men have turned to wolves early." The little girl cried in a more common tongue. It was with these words that had Niklaus and Elijah standing and rushing to the door._

"_Rebekah, stay here with our host and her child. Do not worry we will find your other child." It was Nikluas who spoke, his words promising. The woman had begun to look even more ghostly her skin getting pale as the snow that fell each winter._

_Rebekah gave her brothers an annoyed look but stayed behind regardless. She made a motion to take the child from their host. "Can you tell them what your sister's name is? It will be easier to find her if they know her name." The little girl looked over at her mother as if asking for permission._

"_Penelope." Rebekah smiled down at the little girl._

"_I promise you that my brother's will find Penelope and bring her back to you." She told the little girl, but also to the woman as well._

…..

Rebakah looked annoyed down at the dress she was wearing. "Isn't their more to this dress?" She called out, Persephone who was waiting just outside the dressing room snorted at the sound of her discomfort. Rebekah stepped out in a fitted low cut black dress.

"There's not." Niklaus said with a smirk. Rebekah looked at him with unhappy facial expression.

"So women of the twenty-first century dress like prostitutes then." Both men snickered, Persephone also looked amused.

"You know I got dirty looks from wearing trousers." Persephone nodded her head in agreement, having received several of those looks over the centuries. Nikluas spoke.

"You wore trousers, so women today could wear nothing." Rebekah didn't look too pleased with his response then she added.

"What is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Niklaus rolled her eyes seeming less than pleased with her reintroduction to the world. He let out a sigh, it was the younger Salvatore who answered from his comfortable looking red chair.

"It's dance music." Rebekah looked unhappy.

"People dance to this?" Stefan made an uhhn sound before Niklaus looked over at her with a grumpy expression an asked.

"Are we done?" Persephone snickered then asked.

"Are you not enjoying retail therapy with your sister Niklaus?" He glared at her from his spot, Persephone raised the champagne class to her lips before taking a sip.

"What has you so grumpy?" Rebekah demanded, because if anyone had the right it was her. He had left her in the box for ninety years. Niklaus gave her a dark look before speaking.

"I needed one thing from you, one thing your necklace so my witch could figure out why I can't make hybrids and you've lost it." Rebekah looked at him with disbelief.

"I didn't lose it, it's just been missing for ninety years. Anyway, Stefan what do you think?" She did a little half turn, he looked over uninterested before replying.

"I like it." Rebekah grunted, looking displeased with him. She turned looking angry.

"I could always tell when you are lying Stefan." Persephone let out another snicker. Niklaus gave her a very snide look before turning his attention to Stefan.

"Nice work."

…..

"_Your eldest daughter, she is very brave. What is her name?" It was Rebekah who asked breaking the silence that had overcome the home. The girl's mother smiled, and pointed to a wood carved heart in the center of the heart spelled out the name 'Percylla'. She nodded her head in understanding, the woman stood and headed towards the kitchen._

_Rebekah looked down at the sniveling girl in her arms, the girl was asleep but tears ran down her cheeks a result from crying until her body finally gave out. Several minutes passed after the woman had gone to clean up the table and kitchen area. Suddenly the front door flung open, Rebekah stood quickly careful not to wake the child. It was her brother's, both covered in blood that reeked of mutt. It was Niklaus who held onto another small blonde head little girl. They called out to the woman of the house, she came rushing from the kitchen rag over her shoulder. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she took the smaller girl from Niklaus._

"_Your daughter is very smart, she hid well so the wolves could not get her." Elijah told the woman as he watched her cuddle the girl in her arms. The girl, Penelope as her sister called her looked exhausted. She was covered in mud and her hair had leaves and twigs stuck in it. It was then that her mother noticed the state the two men were in._

"_Are you injured?" She mouthed the words hoping they'd understand. It was Niklaus who smirk with a wolfish grin._

"_No, we are fine. Those beast shall never come near these lands again." He told her in a smug tone. She nodded her thanks before looking towards the wash room._

"_Go and clean yourselves, there must be something I can do to repay your kindness." She mouthed, picking up her youngest child with ease before taking the other girl from Rebekah. _

"_Thank you, you have done enough as it is. You have offered us a place to stay until we set out. We couldn't ask for more." The elder brother spoke in a gentle tone. She nodded her head in understanding._

…_.._

"Katherina I do not wish any part of your diabolical plan." The voice belonged to a dirty blonde haired young woman. She was sitting in her apartment in Paris which over looked the Eifel Tower. Her phone was resting on the table, blue tooth device was in her ear as she went over a numerous amount of paper work.

"I'm telling you it's for a good cause. You of all people should know that Cecelia." The younger vampire insisted on the phone. This woman rolled her eyes as she stood from her chair, she walked over to her kitchen a folder stuck under her arm.

"And I'm warning you Katherina. You don't want to play this game with me, you will lose. I'm not your friend, I'm not on your side, so please don't expect anything from me." She clicked the end call button before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

If that wench thought she could persuade her into doing her bidding then she wasn't as smart as everyone gave her credit for. Cecelia wasn't in the business of getting into business with the Originals, she was smarter than that. Because with the original family came danger, deceit, and death. And above all else she wasn't in the business of dealing with Death.

**XOXOX**

**This probably wasn't what you were expecting but all I have to say is that at some point I promise it will make sense. It probably already does to some, so just keep reading to find out what exactly is going on. You'll more than likely see this new character some more in chapters to come. I just hope you all stick around long enough to find out what happens next! Well, until then have a wonderful day! Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you!**

**Sincerely,**

**La'Rae**


	10. Fear

**Chapter 9: What We Fear**

"_Fear makes us feel are humanity." __**~ Benjamin Disraeli**_

…_._

Cecelia walked prickly down the halls of the Louvre, her black Mary Jane heels clicked with each step. With a certain amount of hurry to her step she continued on her way until she came upon the Mona Lisa, pausing she stood in front of the famous painting. "I remember when this was painted." A voice said from behind her, turning her head she smiled at the petite frame of the voice.

"You always had a thing for artist." She said pointedly to the woman behind her. The new comer raised a brow at Cecelia.

"You are more aggravated than normal, what happened." She questioned Cecelia, giving her a concerned look. Cecelia sighed, running a manicured hand through her thick locks of hair before speaking.

"Katherine Pierce called me this morning." The other woman came to stand at her side, a frown forming on her lightly freckled face.

"And, calls from her normally don't rile you up this much. Tell me Cecil, what has that Petrova woman done to get under your skin so quick?" She questioned, Cecelia looked over the painting for a moment as if inspecting it.

"Natalie, she plans to wake Mikael." Her voice was somber, expression dark. Natalie took a deep breath, her expression registered fear, and confusion.

"How does she even know of Mikael? He's been entombed for almost twenty years now. And before he was a recluse, you only knew of him if you were in his way to find Klaus." The octave in her voice was high, panic clear in her tone.

"I don't know, I fear what is coming. If Mikael is awoken, then after he gets it out with Klaus… there isn't any doubt in my mind that we are next." Cecelia spoke only the truth, a truth unfortunate.

…..

"They want to wake Mikael." Rebekah's voice rung around her head, it was as if Persephone couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Finally after moments of silence she found words.

"That is a horrible idea. Please tell me you told them that was a horrible idea. There is no part of your father that is honorable. None." Persephone all but pleaded as she stared at the blonde.

The two were sitting in the grill eating lunch as per usual since Nikluas abandon Rebekah here and she had decided to annoy that Salvatore's by staying at the boarding house. Persephone looked like she was thinking. "I tried but that little conniving bitch says they're going to wake him up anyway." With those words Persephone stood slamming some bills on the table and storming out. On her way out of the grill she ran into Damon.

"So glad to see you back to your dark brooding self." He said, before he could get his usual smirk across his face Persephone's hand and racked across his cheek a loud smacking sound echoed. Damon's hand reached up to touch the now red flesh.

"What the hell Persephone?!" He demanded as he went to reach for her, she simply sidestepped him.

"That's for being an idiot, do you fools really plan to wake Mikael?" She questioned, her tone harsh. Damon's brow rose.

"You know Mikael? The original father." Persephone's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I know him, he tortured me for the better of six months to get information out of me in the 1800. I'm telling you, as a friend that this is a really bad idea." Her voice held a certain amount of sincerity to it, and Damon found himself having to look away. She was making him feel very guilty, and he didn't even like her right now.

"Look, I'll think about our little talk but right now I have to go free my brother." Persephone recognized the amount of bullshit in his told and let out a sigh.

"You do what makes you happy, but I warned you. This is a death sentence." She turned, leaving him standing in front of the grill alone.

….

_Persephone could feel the vervain ropes tied around her wrist, the gag in her mouth as it felt like razors with every breath. There was only one man alive who would go through such measures to torture her. Her head hung down, mangled black stands covered her bloodied face. She could sense him, as he lingered against the wall. Finally after several moments footsteps approached her, the rugged man leaned down his gloved hand forced her face up to look at him. His large hand held her face in place so she had no choice but to stare and the empty eyes of the original father. _

"_If it isn't Death, they talk a big game about you girl. You're loyal to him." Persephone gave him a cold look. That was when she felt the gag be ripped from her mouth._

"_It's nice to see you to Mikael." She sneered at him, spitting her vervain coated salvia at him. He took the wooded stake in his hand and slammed it down onto her naked thigh. Persephone didn't give him the satisfaction of screaming, instead she bit her lip._

"_I gave you another chance, and yet you stupidly fell right back in step with the boy." He twisted the stack, she grimaced in pain._

"_He may not be your son, but it was your own son who betrayed me. I am loyal to those who deserve loyalty. Niklaus deserves my loyalty." She snapped, irritated with having been captured again by the psychopath. Mikael pulled the stack from her thigh only to roughly stab her in the collarbone._

"_Don't say in name to me, don't speak to me of the wretched boy!" Mikael hollered. Persephone rolled her eyes._

"_If not him, then what of your daughter Rebekah. She hasn't a clue of Niklaus' dishonestly. Yet you've been hunting her too just to hurt him. And she's your daughter, you're on flesh and blood. But you've thrown her to the wolves." Her voice was mocking, Persephone knew she was drawing near to a dangerous level. This game that she played with him, more than likely wouldn't end well for her._

_In his rage Mikael lifted her up by the length of her hair pulling her from the chair. It was in this moment that Persephone kicked him in the jaw before cutting the rope on the knife in his other hand. Mikael yanked at her hair again but this time she twisted her head so fast that the length and extensions loosed from his grasp. Her foot made contact with his wrist before she ran off. Running faster than she ever had in her life._

…_._

Persephone could hear the sound of Rebekah's heels clicking against the floor at the grill. The blonde haired vampire was fast in her approach. Finally the original was before Persephone giving her a more than hurt expression. The dark haired woman sighed the tension was thick. Rebekah broke it first by speaking. "How long have you known?!" She demanded, with no preamble. But Persephone knew of what she spoke.

"Niklaus compelled me not to tell you, I wanted to." Lie. Persephone could care less had Rebekah known or not. Beside that was Niklaus's grave to dig. Not hers. Rebekah stared at her long and hard as if trying to determine if what Persephone said was truth.

"How did you find out?" Rebekah questioned her as she slid into the booth. Before she answered Persephone called Matt over.

"Mr. Donavan, can you please bring me a glass of wine." It wasn't a question and the human nodded his head before walking away to get her order.

"Answer me Persephone." Rebekah grew impatient with her stalling.

"Your brother told me after Bulgaria, he drowned himself in the booze before dumping his guilt onto me." Truth. Rebekah looked lost, like her whole life had been a lie.

"Your father still hunted you Rebekah and he knew you didn't know anything of her death. Whatever your thinking, whatever you feel you need to remember that you jackass of a father still aimed to hurt you while you were innocent." Rebekah's eyes narrowed at Persephone, the younger woman in immortality words haunted her. Then something occurred.

"How did Mikael know, I didn't know?" Rebekah questioned, Persephone accepted the glass of wine from Matt took a sip before responding.

"I told him. During the second time he torture me. He knew Rebekah, and he didn't care. Niklaus only wanted to protect you, and you know as well as I that more than anything he fears being alone. He would have told you, if he wasn't so afraid that you'd leave him." Rebekah frowned. Because in a way Persephone was making her feel guilty for hating Niklaus.

No. He had lied to her. Niklaus killed their mother. How could he want to protect her, if all he ever did was lie to her? "Your wrong, Niklaus only cares for himself. And he can root in hell for all I care." Rebekah stood and stormed away angrily, but mostly conflicted.

….

It was Stefan who finally called Persephone and let her know of their plan to kill Klaus, and how Rebekah was in on it. She decided then that the boarding house was where she needed to be. When she walked in, Persephone was met with the most gratifying sight. Mikael, in his rightful place. Daggered and laying on the floor.

"Dick." She muttered before stepping over his body and walking straight to the doppleganger. Persephone looked her over with a cold glance.

"If in any shape fashion or form that Rebekah gets hurt because of this. Just know that I am not kind. Especially to those who hurt my family." Persephone then looked over at a humanity-less Stefan. Her body turned and her feet carried her over to him.

"The first time I met you, you were like this. But that was the twenties and you've changed since then. I hope for your sake Stefan Niklaus restores what's left of your humanity. It be a shame for you to betray him and have to spend the rest of your immortality like this." With on last glance at the daggered Mikael, she headed to the door.

Elena, Stefan, and Damon all gave her a different look. She smirked, before calling over her shoulder. "I would just leave the dagger in his heart if I were you."

**XOXOX **

**Okay, so I might have skipped an episode. But who cares? Certainly not me. Anyway let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to blow your minds. Until then…**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	11. Memories

**Chapter 10: Shattered Memories**

"_Your memory is a monster; you forget - it doesn't. It simply files things away. It keeps things for you, or hides things from you - and summons them to your recall with a will of its own. You think you have a memory; but it has you!" __**~John Irving**_

…_**.**_

Persephone stood with a red plastic cup in her hand. A scowl upon her face as she glared at the poor excuse of alcohol. Her mind was raging, as she tried the keep the pessimistic thoughts at bay. She had tipped Niklaus off to their being a trap as soon as she saw him, and he promised with his usual smirk that he had it under cover.

Footsteps approached her, she turned her glaze to the doppelganger. As she looked Katherina over with a bored gaze she let out a sigh. "Where is Rebekah, Kat?" Katherine smirked at Persephone. She told Damon that she was perspective and she would figure it out.

"I don't know, perhaps you should ask Katherine." The words out of her mouth were bitter, Persephone raised her manicured brow at the young vampire. So this was some part of their plot, pathetic.

"I will when the traumatic night has finally ended, until then don't you have some kind of plotting to be doing Ms. Gilbert?" Her tone was haughty, and Katherine could see depths in the pools of blue that stared at her with a snide filled look. Persephone turned her heel and walked away, she ran straight into Stefan.

He looked down at her with a cold expression. "You told him." Stefan all but growled, she rolled her eyes at him.

"And he's made you an offer, one you know you can't refuse. Good evening Mr. Salvatore." She brushed past him, past the foyer and out the door. Persephone had every intention to go to her car and go home.

Someone grabbed her, and bit into her neck. She cried out in pain as she quickly turned around and decapitated the person behind her. "And here a thought you were invincible." A voice taunted her, eyes wide in surprise as she saw him standing before her.

"Mikeal." She spat, her hand reached up to touch her burning neck.

"Good evening Persephone. It's been a long time." He said with a taunting smirk, before flashing towards her. Mikeal grabbed her wound and squeezed, the searing pain from the poison made her whimper.

"Go to hell." She bit out, that must have been one of Nik's hybrids. This was worse than a werewolf bite, the pain was a thousand times more intense and she could already feel the poison spreading through her limbs. Suddenly everything went dark, she felt her neck snap then nothing.

….

"_Josiah, wait!" She screamed, a man was walking away from her more like running._

"_We have to keep going Seph, we don't have time for thi!" The man shouted, the young girl looked upset._

"_But mom and dad." She wailed at him, finally the man turned he looked at her with a soft expression._

"_They're gone Persephone, and we owe it to them to keep moving." Tears stared building in her eyes._

"_But... Axil and Hans..." Their brother's name rolled off her tongue with a whimper. Josiah sighed, he stopped before walking over to his young sister. He picked her up with ease, even though she was nearly eleven moons she was tiny. So for Josiah who was almost nineteen moons and built like an ox that was an easy task._

"_Axil, Hans, Lilianna, and Millicent are gone Persephone. It's just us now, we have to continue living. We have to escape this land. That is what they would have wanted. You do understand that right?" He questioned her, while watching the tears stream from her eyes._

"_But.. but.. "She buried her head in his shoulder, Josiah let out a grunt before continuing on the path. He would make sure that his sister and he got to that boat. It would take to a safer place. So he carried her._

…

"_Mama, up!" A small voice called out, the woman turned smiling as she stared down at her youngest daughter. The girl of three moons reached her chubby hands up in a demanding manor._

"_You're going to be just like you papa, always demanding things of me." She said with a smile as she swooped the little girl up in her arms. Her husband looked over at her from where he had been sitting in their yard, his sandy blonde hair blew around his face as he turned his head. A sheet of parchment in his hand as he had sketched his wife._

"_You like it my love." He said smiling fondly at her, as she chuckled._

"_Where has your sister gotten off too?" She ignored her husband by asking the little girl a question._

"_Perc-wa was chasing a but-erfwy." She told her mother while reaching for strands of her dark hair. Her gaze was focused on her father, as she watched her older sister sneak up on him. When Persephone heard her husband grunt she turned her head and saw that her oldest daughter had wrapped her arms around his back and was looking over his shoulder._

"_Is that mama?" She inquired, watching him intently. He adjusted to her weight easily and continued drawing._

"_Isn't she beautiful?" He asked Percylla, she looked over at her mother before looking back down at the picture. A look of contemplation crossed her face before she answered._

"_Mama's the prettiest in the whole village." She declared._

_Persephone face was bright red when her husband agreed with Percylla. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. And you and your sister will be just as beautiful." He told them both, Penelope from her position in her mother's arms leaned down and kissed the top of her father's head._

"_I love you papa." Penelope declared before she laid her head against Persephone's shoulder._

"_I love you too little Penelope." He put his drawing to the side before pulling Percylla over his shoulder and into his lap._

"_And I love you too Percylla, don't either of you ever forget it." He kissed her cheek, as she giggled. Percylla then wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I love you more papa." He chuckled. Looking over at Persephone he noticed her smiling down at him._

…_._

Her eyes fluttered open, with groggy pain. She could feel herself being basically man handled by two hybrids. Sounds were slowly to register but it was still cloudy. Persephone could see Mikeal standing smugly to the side, or was it middle. Suddenly she was on the ground, searing pain surged its way through her body. Then she saw it, saw what had made her fall. Niklaus had flashed passed her, using Mikeal's own weapon against him. Unfortunately she wasn't certain where it had come from, but in the moment she hadn't cared.

Niklaus stood from the now burning flesh of his step-father. His eyes loomed over the mangled body of Persephone. Slowly he walked over to her, she looked up at him with an expression that almost killed him. He stooped down, before picking her up carefully.

"What the hell did you do?!" She vaguely heard Damon's angry voice shouting at his brother.

Persephone could make out a fogy outline of Niklaus as he held her. He stepped over to the two brothers. "He's earned his freedom." Stefan let go of Damon, standing he faced Klaus. She could barely make out Stefan's facial features and he was standing right in front of her.

"Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." She could hear the sincerity in his voice, but she couldn't register the look on his face.

"Nik.." Persephone crocked out, her throat burned. Her vision went out again, it was splotchy

"She was bit." Stefan warned before he walked away.

"I know." Niklaus whispered to himself before he bit into his wrist, and then he forced Persephone's mouth open. Fresh blood fell on her tongue, saving her life.

Niklaus compelled her to sleep before he carried her to his car. He could have anyone else threaten the life of his closet friend.

….

Katherine watched from a far as Klaus loaded Persephone in the passenger seat of his car. She never expected Mikael to know of Persephone relationship with Kluas. Seeing as the only woman she ever dared call her friend didn't even remember herself. The vampire doppelganger had always liked Persephone, she wasn't what she expected. And while she was Kluas's closest and most trusted friend she always sought Katherine out to warn her if she needed to run. It was because Katherine knew that the older woman had felt remorse for her part in her family's massacre. The memory of what just occurred flashed before her.

"_Come out and face me Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikeal had the doppelgänger pinned close to him, Katherine for a moment almost felt afraid. This had not been a part of the plan. She felt real fear at his statement. They should have listened to Persephone._

"_Go ahead, kill her." There was a certain rasp in his tone and he looked over them with clouded eyes. Katherine's eyes widened._

"_NO, Klaus he'll do it." She pleaded, certainly afraid for a moment._

_Mikael spoke. "If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." _

"_I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you." Klaus held his ground, Mikael scoffed._

"_To what ends, so you can live forever with no one at you side." That's when Katherine saw it, two hybrids stepped forward with an unconscious Persephone hanging between them. _

"_Nobody cares about you anymore boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you force? How about your little wife, certainly not; since the only woman you have ever loved doesn't even remember you married her. You have no one" Mikael taunted him. Klaus now looked torn, his eyes lingered over the bite-mark on Persephone's neck he could see the poison rapidly flowing through her veins._

"_I'm calling you bluff father, kill her. Kill them both." Klaus gritted his teeth as he spoke, thankful that Persephone was unconscious for the time being._

"_Come outside, and face me you little coward. And I want have too." Mikael voice was dangerously low, Katherine could feel the tension in the air. But she could also sense that Klaus's resolve wouldn't be shaken._

"_My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go on kill her, come one old man kill her. KILL HER!" He shouted his face twisted in anger and hate. Mikael began to snicker._

"_You impulse Niklaus, it has and forever will be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." He plunged the dagger deep into the doppelgänger's spine, Katherine screamed in pain. That bastard actually stabbed her. She fell to the ground playing dead. Then she heard Klaus scream out in pain, quickly she stood._

"_Katherine." Mikeal looked shocked, Katherine pulled out to wolves bane grenades._

"_Ba boom." She spoke a smirk etched its way across her features. Stefan tackled Damon to the ground._

Katherine shook her head, by the time she met the original family Persephone's memories had been long altered. Of course she didn't find that out until much later when she first met Cecelia in London. That was during the 1700 many years after her first meeting with Persephone. Cecelia was also of course older than Katherine, but she became close friends with the older woman.

It was over the course of their friendship that Cecelia told Katherine that she was a decedent of Persephone and also of her ancestor's marriage to a man named Nikolai Smith, and artist. It wasn't hard for her to put two and two together after that. The blond also told Katherine that one of the originals had compelled Persephone to forget majority of her human life. They had remained close until a few decades ago when Cecelia started becoming a recluse in her old age, the only other person she began to interact with was a woman Katherine never met named Natalie.

Now that Katherine thought about it. They both had been right. Wakening Mikael, well that had not been such a great idea. She should probably let Cecelia know Kluas killed him. Katherine watched Kluas drive away with Persephone in tow, eh… it could wait.

**XOXOX**

**Well that's probably a lot to take in. So yah. Just let me know what you think, until then… **

**Have a great day!**

**P.S Today is the day that I made my first arrival to this pathetic planet… jk… But today really is my birthday! So happy birthday to me : )**

**Sincerely, LaRae**


	12. Planned

**Chapter 11: Planned, Protected**

"_No matter what other plans are out there, this is the best plan." __**~Tom McMillan**__  
_

…_._

"_Nik, what are we going to do?" Persephone questioned, she ran her fingers through Percylla's blonde curls as the young girl laid in her lap fast asleep. Her husband Nikolai, the name he had assumed for the time being looked over at her with a questioning look._

"_Do you mean about my situation?" He asked, a slightly agitated look crossed his face. They had already spoke of this. Persephone shook her head, sensing his aggression easily._

"_No, I mean about him. What if he comes for you? What is he finds you? We need to keep them safe." A look of realization drawn upon his features, as he took into consideration what she said. Of course she would think about that. Even after he told her not to worry._

"_Persephone, do you realize what you're asking?" She nodded her head, looking back down at their oldest daughter sleeping form. Nik carefully stood, shifting Penelope around so she didn't wake. He walked over to Persephone sitting next to her on the couch._

"_I realize that, Niklaus we have to do everything is our power to protect them. They are young, innocent. And while I am willing to face whatever demons come, they are not. If he finds out about them, you would never forgive yourself." Niklaus wanted to be angry, he always did when Mikeal was brought up. But he also knew that she was right. Two little girls of only three moons had a lot of life left to live. Persephone could be turned, she could be made like him. Their daughters couldn't they were simply too young._

"_We will need a plan then, love." He told her, she nodded her head in agreement._

"_I know."_

…_.._

Persephone woke, her mind was in a state of half awake. But before she sat up, something flashed across her mind. "Niklaus!" She screamed, fear gripping at her bones. And old memory bringing forth a dark image. Her mind took her to a burning building.

"Niklaus! Where are you?!" Her mind took her through the burning house, she was desperately trying to find him. Down the hall where Niklaus was actually working on the construction plans for his home. He was currently using Persephone's home for his base of operations but she had made it very clear that this wasn't a permanent situation... But the moment he heard her scream a sense of Déjà vu washed over him. With an aggravated sigh he placed the plans on the kitchen counter, and walked down to her bed room.

When he opened the door, he was welcomed by and discomforting sight. Persephone had claw marks up her bare arms, her hand was clenched in the white sheets. Niklaus sighed, he saw where she had been bitten was healed over nicely. "Persephone, wake up." Her eyes snapped open, with such alertness it was a bit startling.

"Nik, it was the fire. The one where my husband died, I called out for him. But…" Her voice lingered, as her focused drifted to the window.

"We did have two beautiful daughters, but I lost them. I know I did, after I turned. Nik what happened to them?" The look on Persephone's face made him feel guilty. She always seemed to have a way of doing that to him. Niklaus sat on the bed next to her, he placed his hand on her upper thigh. Persephone gave him a surprised look.

"I apologize for this." He placed his other hand under her chin before gently making her look him in the eyes. His eyes dilated.

"You don't remember them, you know you had a child but you can't remember the details. It's cloudy to you, you blame Elijah for your memory loss. Your husband was killed in a tragic accident but you don't remember the details only that you saw him die." Her pupil's dilated after he finished speaking.

"I don't remember them, I blame Elijah. My husband died, I saw him die." She told him with an emotionless tone. By the time he had finished compelling her the claw marks on her arm was gone. Persephone came to her senses. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded. Pulling the covers tighter to her. Niklaus rose his brow, she knew he had seen her less clothed than this.

"You're the one who called me in here Persephone." He told her pointedly.

"Well buzz off." Niklaus stood rolling his eyes at her flippant attitude. He chuckled as she flipped him off.

…

"_Nik, I don't like this plan. I don't want to lose you. I love you." She told him while watching his splash oil around their home._

"_It's the only option we have now Persephone, there isn't any other choice. Mikeal has caught wind of my residence here. They won't be safe until any evidence of me is gone." He told her impatiently, she wasn't being any easier to deal with about this. What got to him, was she even helped him plan out this scheme. She let out a huff._

"_You are right, I love you Nik." She told him watching him with a sadden expression. Niklaus looked back at her with a slight smirk._

"_Come here love." He waved her over, Persephone walked over slowly careful not to get her dress in any of the oil. Niklaus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He rested his chin on the top of her head for a small moment. Then his kissed the top of her head, before she looked up at him through her eyelashes._

"_You don't remember that I'm a vampire, you don't remember any conversation about my father, and all you remember is that you loved me. You will start losing your voice, sickness took it from you. It is the price for your life. All you remember from this morning is you and I ate breakfast with the girls before you took them out to the field for a fun afternoon. I went into town to gather supplies for the harvest. You only come back to the house when you smell burning." Her eyes dilated, then before she came back from the compulsion he flashed her out of their house and to the backyard where the little girls were playing._

"_Percylla, and Penelope. Your mother want you both to accompany her to the field this afternoon." Their eyes widened, then huge grin's erupted across the three year olds faces._

"_An adventure!" Penelope cried excitedly, Persephone smiled down lovingly at her youngest daughter._

"_An adventure indeed, it was your father's idea." She told them both, looking back at Niklaus with a smile._

"_Well go on, I can't go into town until I've seen you safely off." Niklaus replied with a strained smile, which went unnoticed by them all. Persephone nodded her head before taking the girls hands and began to walk away, but before she got too far she turned smiling looking at Niklaus._

"_I love you!" She called out to him. Persephone watched as he smiled back at her, but Percylla was saying something so she didn't hear when he responded._

"_I love you too." Niklaus said with distraught before turning._

…_._

_Her senses were alert, as she raced through the wooded path. She could smell it, the smell of burning and could see the smoke raising above the trees. Her daughters where left with her friend who met them out in the field. "Nikolai!" Persephone screamed as she reached the front door of the burning house. Maybe he was still in town. But that had been hours ago, he would have been home at this point._

_She rushed into the burning home. "Nikolai!" Panic was evident as she screamed out._

"_Persephone!" She heard him respond. The flames burned at her feet as she ran toward the sound of his voice. It was coming from his study._

"_Nik, are you okay?!" She could barely see him through the smoke._

"_Love, you need to get out. It's not safe." He told her, finally she could make out his outline. A crackling sound rung out above her head. Her heart stopped in her chest. One of the support beams came falling down blocking the door way to the study._

"_Nik, can you get out?" She called out to him, she made out his features he was just opposite to her in the doorway looking at her with a painful expression._

"_You have to go Persephone!" His voice raised at her, she felt compelled to move. But she shook her head._

"_Not without you." She told him stubbornly, he shook his head._

"_I've been burned to badly Seph. I'm going to die. You need to go. GO NOW PERSEPHONE." He compelled her to leave. Before she moved, another beam came falling down landing directly on top of him. She screamed in agony, tears streamed down her face before her feet moved on their own accord._

_**XOXOX**_

_**This is it for this chapter. Let me know what you think! Also I some good news to share. As I told you all that Saturday was my birthday and as a surprise present to me from my wonderful boyfriend of 3 years was an engagement ring! So we will hopefully be getting married in the next eight months: ) Well I hope every ones day is great!**_

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_

_**Sincerely, La'Rae**_


	13. Beginnings

**Chapter 12: Bittersweet Beginnings**

"_Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it." __**~Harry Emerson Fosdick**_

"_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." __**~Emily Bronte**_

…

_Niklaus was alone, with Finn daggered, Rebekah daggered, Kol missing, and Elijah needing space from him he was left to his own accord for the time being. He ventured through Germanic territory that had been the first time he saw her. She couldn't have been no older than sixteen._

_Persephone was seated on the river banks, fervently trying to wash the blood out of her clothes. She had just finished burry her elder brother. At this point she could official say that she had won, outlived them all. But it wasn't a feet she was happy with._

"_That's quite a mess." Her eyes snapped up at alert. Niklaus was met by the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen._

"_It's not what it loo…" She trailed off when she noticed his lingering smirk. With a shriek she dropped the dress on the bank before covering up her exposed cleavage._

"_No need to hide yourself, love." He squatted down to her level. Nikluas noticed her cheeks were bright red as she turned her face. She scuffed._

"_Excuse you! I am almost naked, what are you some kind of pervert." She said with a flustered voice. The man who had yet identified himself crouched down next to her._

"_It must have been some wound." He commented dryly while picking up the soaked bloody pink fabric. Her eyes became downcast, she stared intently at the stones of the bank._

"_My brother was mauled to death, I buried him not long ago." Her voice was low, she never looked up to see the stranger's expression. Niklaus's face darkened, he knew there were wolves in these parts. So they were just as aggressive as the ones from his home lands. He placed his hand under her chin lifting her face to look at him._

"_You know love, it's not your fault." She quickly swatted his hand._

"_I don't even know you, yet you want to sit here next to me on a cold river bank and you tell me it's not my fault. You sir don't even know me." She stood, leaving her dress on the bank and walking away only in the thin chemise she had worn under her dress._

"_Your forgetting something love." He held up her dress, smirking at her with a taunting tone. Finally tears began to fall down her face._

"_You can keep it, it's not like I'm going to be able to get the stains out of the dress!" She was red in the face before she turned away from him and began walking away from him. For some reason, Niklaus felt guilty._

"_Wait!" He called after her, walking briskly to catch up with her._

"_What do you want!?" She screamed turning to face him._

"_You have humiliated me, I have absolutely nothing left to give. Nothing, I have lost everything in my life. I at least would like to keep my dignity intact." Her voice was filled with anger, as she stared at him with a hateful glance._

"_I want to apologize." She raised her brow at him. Because he certainly didn't seem like the type._

"_Fine, I'll save you the trouble. I don't accept. Now please leave me back sir." She turned to walk away, but he reached out grabbed her arm._

"_At least then let me start over. I'm Nikluas." Her facial expression softened at the sincerity in his tone. She gave into the charm of his baby blue eyes. He held his hand out to her._

"_One chance. And I'm Persephone." She accepted the gesture before turning again._

"_Wait where are you going?" It was her turn to smirk, she looked back at him over her shoulder._

"_I need a new dress, that one is obviously ruined." She told him with a smirk, and he found himself chuckling._

"_Indeed. But I cannot very well let you walk around in that." He pulled out a red cape from his traveling bag. She looked at the offered cape, before accepting it shyly._

"_Thank you, Niklaus." Somewhere in the depths of his frozen heart it began to melt._

…_._

Persephone stood in her kitchen looking at Niklaus with a raised brow. "So Stefan stole your family. Isn't that just peachy." She could tell that her friend was aggravated but she liked poking at him so she hadn't cared to be tactful.

"They have Rebekah too, love." He pointed out to her. Her eyes darkened.

"Ah. That's right. I could kill them." She offered then took a bite of her breakfast. Niklaus bit back a smile, at her protective tone. Rebekah, even though she was a hundred years older than the dark haired woman was still physically and mentally younger than Persephone. So it was only natural that, Persephone felt the need to look out for his sister.

"That quite alright. Besides they will find it soon important to return them to me." He told her while smirking. She said nothing as she observed him. Finally she picked up her tea class and took a sip.

….

"_Where are you from?" Niklaus looked down at the dark haired girl, she was now dressed in a new emerald green dress. Her long locks were pulled back in a loose braid._

"_A far away land, not so much different than this place." He said while gesturing out to the vast country side. She seemed to take in his words in contemplation looking out past the rolling hills. _

"_May I ask you something?" She looked up and Niklaus, startled by his question. _

"_I've done nothing but nag you since we met. Why wouldn't I let you ask me something? It is only fair." She told him, offering him a cheeky grin. _

"_What happened to the rest of your family?" He watched as Persephone drew back into herself. _

"_They died. A plague came across our home on the isle. I lost most siblings and my parents to it. Only my older brother and I escaped unaffected. We came here, and have been here for the last five summers. Until now I stayed with him." She told him, after a long moment of silence. He could tell by her expression that this was something hard for her. _

"_I'm sorry to hear that." And he meant it. Niklaus remembered how hard it was for him when Henrik was killed. He honestly couldn't imagine how it felt to lose more than one sibling to death. She nodded her head in acknowledgment to his apologies, but he could tell that she was only half there. Several moments passed before she finally looked over at him._

"_Sir Niklaus, what happened to your family?" He could tell that she had thought hard about asking him this. And for once, since she had been honest with him about hers he gave her an answer as honest as he could manage._

"_I lost them." She seemed to take in his answer before nodding her head in understanding._

"_I'm truly sorry then."_

…_.._

_It had been a year since their first meeting on the banks, they had married only two moons previously and had set up a life in a small Germanic village. Persephone had learned of his true nature by accident three moons in their companionship. She shocked him though, like she would continue to do, when she told him it hadn't mattered to her his past. It was in those moments as he kissed her sealing their promise of forever that Nikluas Mikaelson knew that she'd never leave his side willingly._

_It was a year into their marriage when he finally told her the real fate of his siblings. Of the tragic death of his little brother Henrick, of their transformations into vampires, his mother's betrayal, his curse, everything that happened to the original family. Persephone listened intently, never showing any signs of fear or any other emotion. As Nikluas finished his statement it only took his wife a moment to reply._

"_You did what you had too. There was a man in the land where I was born who was a slave to the moon. Everyone knew that with his condition came aggression, and uncontrollable emotions. If you have that trait in you Nik, then I have no doubt that what happened as a consequence." Persephone then stood from where she had been sitting next to him and left the room. Niklaus could hear her rummaging through something in their kitchen. For some reason he felt relieved by her answer._

…_._

Persephone gave Niklaus an annoyed look as he repositioned the dagger in Rebekah. "Now that's just rude." She idly commented while examining her nails. Niklaus looked over at her with a glare, before placing Rebekah back in her coffin.

"And that's why humans think we sleep in coffins. I hope you know you're the reason for that dumb ass myth." She chastised him, finally he turned and looked at her.

"Why are you here? I thought you were a teacher or something." He questioned. Persephone raised her brow at him.

"Remember, I left town after you broke the curse. That kind of included quitting my job. Besides it was boring anyway." Persephone strode over to the widow, brushing past Niklaus. He gave her another annoyed look.

"Ah yes, why was it that you left anyway love?" She looked back at him and glared.

"You went off on some bromance trip with Stefan, what was I supposed to do. Wait around for you to return? Please, it's not like you're my husband or anything Nik. I don't have to wait on your beck and call." Persephone hadn't seen the look of hurt that crossed his face by her words. She couldn't sense that they were like a dagger to the heart. Nikluas turned his head, before anger would replace sadness and he would lash out.

"I think it's time for you to go Persephone." His hollowed tone surprised her. She huffed with annoyance.

"Whatever Nik, I don't know what gotten in to you. But there is no need to be rude about it." She stared at him with a hard glaze before turning and walking away. When he was certain she had gone, he stormed out of the room with the coffin and up to the only finished room in the house.

Within the room, hundreds of thousands pictures of Persephone greeted him. In his anger he took them down from the walls, off the tables, and anywhere else they were and packed them away in a large wooden crate. Until a time when he knew she'd be safe to remember their life.

**XOXOX**

**Now the question is, what is out there that's keeping her from being safe? At some point this story will take a turn for the AU, mainly because I have seen past *Spoiler* Alaric's human death… So um... yah… Anyway... Please let me know what you think! **

**Sincerely, LaRae**


	14. Known

**Chapter 13: Secrets Known**

"_There are no secrets that time does not reveal."__** ~Jean Racine**_

…_.._

"Niklaus, our guest have arrived." The deep voice of Elijah drew Persephone and Niklaus from their conversation. Persephone looked over at were Elijah was with a cold stare before standing from the leather arm chair. Niklaus was already standing next to the table where they would be forced to have supper with the Salvatore brothers.

"Damon, Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek and audience. How very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we." He gestured towards the round table, Persephone walked over to stand behind Niklaus. Damon's brow raised at her appearance and attire. Persephone had her hair all pulled over to one side that held a very retro vibe to it, she was dressed in a thigh length tight black dress with ¾ sleeves. But that wasn't really the problem seeing as he hadn't even expected her to be here.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah spoke as he brushed past Damon and Stefan heading towards the table.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus, in fact I didn't even want to come here at all. But I was told I had to 'cause you would hear us out." Stefan spoke as he walked towards them, Persephone raised her brow at him as he looked back at Damon. She then heard Nikluas snort. He began walking over to his chair.

"Well we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides." Nikluas told them smugly while taking a seat. Persephone seated herself in a chair next to him, but across away from Elijah. So they sat down at the table and began their meal.

"Lost your appetite?" Persephone questioned with a smirk, while looking at Stefan's untouched plate.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we'd leave grumpy Stefan at home." Damon told him from his place sitting next to Persephone. She watched with an amused smirk at Stefan picked up his fork. The elder brother found a likeness between Klaus and Persephone's looks. Perhaps it was true what Mikeal had said about her.

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice, the five of us dining together such a threat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Niklaus asked somewhat leaning on the table to look at Damon. Persephone noticed the look that crossed Elijah's face at the mention of the dagger.

"Well I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier." Damon said smugly before taking a bite out of his steak.

"Elijah and I have always had out quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through." The brothers could sense another meaning there, as they noticed both Klaus and Elijah gaze on Persephone. But it wasn't what it seemed.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were too afraid to face her." Persephone's glass shattered in her hand, luckily it was empty. Stefan's smug look and careless attitude were begging to grate at her nerves.

"Easy love. If your referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother I've already come clean to Elijah." Niklaus looked over at his older brother, Elijah gave him a certain look that Persephone couldn't place.

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon told his brother between a sip of his drink. One of the compelled blonde human's handed Persephone another drink.

"Damon I'm here to make a deal. It doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Nikluas smirked at him, Persephone stood.

"Well, I've had fun but all the brooding gets old. So I'm headed out." Niklaus's gaze lingered on Persephone as she walked away from the table. Her tight dress leaving him plenty to admire.

…..

The next morning there was a loud banging at the front door. Persephone groaned before slipping out of her bed to go answer the door. In her rage she flung the door open with a seething look upon her face, but instead of the angry words that were going to soon leave her mouth she paused before her features erupted on her face with a smile. "Kol!" Her tone was happy as she flew out of the door in her yoga pants and fitted tee as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her best friend. He snickered at her, but it wasn't out of spite.

"I knew you'd missed me Mouse." He told her while smirking, she gave him a playful glare before inviting her into the home.

"Come in, I wasn't planning on getting up for another hour. But I'll go put some tea on." Kol smirked as he watched her walk around with an excited step.

"I can't stay long, I actually just came by to bring you this." He saw her face drop her eyes drifted down to the invitation in hand. Quickly she snatched it from him.

"A ball? Wait, are all of you now un-daggered?" She questioned taking a seat on the couch. Kol stood looking down at her with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, you will finally be introduced to Finn. And our mother." Her eyes snapped up at him they looked alarmed.

"Your mother? But I though she was dead, dead?" His brow raised at her phrasing, before shaking his head.

"I as well. The ball, tomorrow night. Be there, and dress. What is they say now, oh yes, sexily." Kol took his leave, Persephone rolled her eyes before shutting the door behind him and heading back to her room. She grabbed her cell phone.

"I need a shopping partner." She stated into the phone when she heard the 'hello?'

"Sounds like a date." Persephone rolled her eyes at the tone of Katherine.

…_._.

Persephone stepped into the ball room, and immediately felt several pair of eyes on her. She scanned the area before finding the mischievous expression of Kol lingering on her. Turning she saw Niklaus standing next to Caroline but she found that his gaze was focused on her, she smirked at him before looking for that last set of eyes. Finally she saw someone she didn't recognize staring at her with a startling gaze. That must be the other brother.

"Little Mouse, so glad you decided to join us." She turned her head, looking behind her shoulder as Kol approached her.

"It takes a while to look perfect, brother." Niklaus was standing next her almost instantly. She decided that she didn't appreciate the way he kept glancing at Kol.

"I resent that Niklaus, I always look perfect." Kol smirked at his brother, snickering as he did.

"Glad to see your vanity is still intact, little mouse." She playfully swatted at Kol's arm before glaring at him.

"Screw you." She hissed before walking away. Kol watched her as she walked away before raising his brow at Nikluas.

"I would have thought that by now brother you'd have the decency to free her." Kol spoke with a low tone before sauntering away.

Persephone shot back her third glass of champagne by the time Elijah made his welcome announcement. She was quick in the arms of Kol as his dancing partner, a feet to which she rolled her eyes. Accepting his extended hand he pulled her close before they commence in dancing. "You know little mouse, you don't have to stay with him." Both their glazes glanced over at Kluas where he was dancing with the young blonde vampire.

"It would be hard to leave him now, you remember how well that's worked out before." She said with a stiff smile. Kol looked back over at his half-brother, before looking up at Elijah.

"I see you and Elijah are on the outs. Tell me do you not grow weary of these petty things between you and him?" Kol was testing his ground, Kluas looked over from where he danced glaring at his younger brother. He listened intently as Persephone sighed.

"Kol, you haven't a clue as to what transpired between your brother and me in the last century. So do not ask questions on things you don't know." Persephone's mouth formed a straight line and her lips remained closed until it was time to switch partners. Kol handed her off to the brother she had not yet met.

"You must be Finn, pleasure." Persephone said with charming smile. Finn eyed her warily, as if he didn't understand her purpose or didn't trust her.

"Then I take it you are the one my sister speaks so often of." His tone was polite, and she could sense he had other motives for his words. Persephone smiled at the thought of Rebekah.

"It's a comfort to know she is as fond of me as I of her." Her tone was filled with eloquence as she smiled Finn noticed how genuine it seemed. The elder Mikealson didn't reply and they finished out the waltz in silence. Soon after Persephone bid her farewells to Kol, Rebekah, and Niklaus before heading home for the rest of the evening.

…..

Cecelia's fingers brushed impatiently on top of her kitchen counter. Natalie stood opposed to her with a cup of tea in her hands. Both women were at a loss for what they wished to do. With the news of Mikeal's demise and the rumor that the Original Witch had been awoken they weren't sure how to proceed. After another short pause Natalie drew a train of thought. "What harm would it do to venture towards Mystic Falls, sister? No one knows us there. What danger would we really be faced with?" Cecelia seemed to take in her response and she sighed.

"Very well, but we do this by my rules Natalie. Do you understand?" Natalia nodded her head absent mindedly before finishing off her cup.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy Cecelia." Cecelia shook her head before leaning back in the chair folding her arms across her chest, she didn't appear to be too happy. The two girls soon began their plotting.

…..

Persephone looked up in shock at the sound of her front door being ripped off. Their stood in her doorway the brother who had been daggered for almost a millennium, she could feel in her being that this wasn't going to be good. He stood just at the entrance, and Persephone was thankful that she was friends with several Witches at that moment. "Finn, what a surprise." Her voice was collected a slightly confused look upon her face.

"You need to come with me." His voice was hallow, she gave him an annoyed look.

"I think not, one does not break down my door with good intentions in mind." She spoke taking a step back from the door. Persephone felt fear for the first time in an extremely long time.

"I was afraid you'd say that." That voice belonged to the woman she had not met the night before. The Original Witch was standing a few steps behind Finn suddenly Persephone found herself on the ground clutching at her head searing pain welled in her brain. Looking up she found Finn standing over her she cursed as he plunged a siring into her neck everything went black. Her last thoughts before being consumed by the familiar feeling of darkness was of only Nikluas.

What awoke her was a bucket of water being thrown upon her face. She was greeted by the beautiful face of the original witch. Scowling Persephone tried to scoot back only to find herself unable to move. "Great." She drawled out sarcastically as she glared at the witch.

"I only need one thing from you, this might hurt a little." Esther placed her hands on either sides of her head, a sharp pain stabbed at Persephone's mind it was as if someone was trying to access something that should never be seen.

"What could you possibly need from me!" She demanded, her voice hoarse as it gritted with pain. Esther smirked.

"I need you to remember everything my sons have ever made you forget." And then Persephone screamed, a flood of memories long locked away and forgotten breaking through the dam.

…..

Persephone was awake and aware, her body ached. Opening her eyes she realized that she was being held close to the brother who had taken her. "She awake mother." His monotone voice made her want to punch him but it felt as if her arms were bound, they burned as well.

"My sons come forward." Persephone pulled her head up and saw Niklaus, Kol, and Elijah approaching. It was only then they she surveyed the scene before her. The Orginal Witch and Finn had her trapped in a summon made of salt, the air was cold, and the forest they hid in was dark.

"It's okay they can't enter." She spoke while walking forward standing next to Finn. Persephone looked over the woman with distain as if realizing what she had done.

"That's lovely, were stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn." Kol sneered, his eyes then focused on Persephone. Rage boiled inside him.

"Be quite Kol, your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Persephone snorted at that only to have her head feel like it was going to burst.

"Whatever you think of us killing your children will be an atrocity." Elijah's voice reached her ears as she willed for the pain to stop. Finally she locked her gaze with Niklaus's and he gave her a certain look one she was not completely sure of herself.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Something within Persephone snapped, as if all the torture she had faced in her life came bubbling inside of her and the spilled over.

"You are no mother then. Any mother who wished her children dead deserves to burn for all eternity." Esther's looked down at the dark headed vampire, but she elected to ignore her instead.

"Enough all this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell." Nikluas voice broke the silence of the clearing. Esther spoke again but Persephone could not comprehend the words a fuzziness consumed her feeling her with a certain comfort. It wasn't until she spoke a certain sentence that the noise block broke.

"If you have come to plead for your life, sorry you've wasted your time." But she didn't sound remorseful. Then something took a turn, Finn in his concern dropped her and she speed over to where her boys were standing before she collapsed. Elijah caught her before laying her down gently on the ground.

"Sister's do not abandon me!" Esther yelled, they could feel a difference in the air. Then there was a surge and it felt as if an immense amount of power had been taken from the area. The change of atmosphere forced Persephone to sit up as she watched. Flames over took their eyes and Finn fled with his mother.

Persephone felt as if she'd been hit by a freight train as she stood accepting Elijah's extended hand. She offered him a curt nod before walking towards Niklaus, their eyes met and she gave him an intense look before speaking. "I know now Nik." And then she turned her heal and walked away.

**XOXOX**

**What's going to happen now? What a turn of events this has taken. I know a lot happened in this chapter and it probably feels rushed but I promise it has a purpose. Stay tuned to find out what is going to happen to Persephone and the Originals. So let me know what you think.**

**Sincerely, LaRae**


	15. Demons

**Chapter 14: Remembrance; Facing Demons**

"_There's monsters in all of us, but there's also vulnerability."__**~ Finn Wittrock**_

"_If you don't deal with your demons, they will deal with you, and it's gonna hurt." __**~Nikki Six**__  
_

…**..**

_Persephone was dead. Niklaus held her beaten bloodied face in his lap. Elijah stood in the doorway his gaze lingered on the two. He had his suspicions about the human woman and his brother for some time now. Those two girls had looked more like his brother than possible if he wasn't their father. "She was special." Elijah spoke finally, NIklaus looked up at him with a cold gaze._

"_She is magnificent. And when she wakes she cannot remember me. This has him written all over it." Niklaus sneered. Elijah's eyes widened in surprise but said nothing on the matter._

"_How are you sure she will turn?" Instead he inquired._

"_I just am." Whatever his reasons were he was keeping it to himself. Suddenly the woman shot up fear in her eyes. Elijah watched with wide eyes as Niklaus pinned her down to the bed._

"_YOU CAN NOT REMEMBER" He compelled her as she struggled. Elijah was concerned as he listen to a string of lies he feed her forcing her memories to change. What surprised him even more though was when he compelled her to forget that she had children, about her husband and then feed her some story about loving himself?_

"_Now sleep." Her eyes shut and he crawled off the bed. Niklaus took in Elijah surprised expression before calmly replying._

"_She cannot remember me as the one she loved, it will hurt her too much in the end. You don't have to do anything but help me. Feed into the compulsion brother, she'll need memories to support what I've told her." And then he sauntered off. Elijah spared on last glance at the woman who lie still._

"_What have you done brother?" He muttered to himself walking out of the room. Elijah needed a drink, and he needed to think. _

…

Persephone stood before them now, she looked ready for whatever they may throw at her. But her gaze only lingered on Niklaus. Before they could blink Persephone had Niklaus pinned to the wall by his neck. All their expressions mimicked the same look of shock, what surprised them even more was that their brother allowed her to keep him there. After a moment Elijah knew why, he saw the tears glistening off her pale cheek. "Why?" Her tone was so broken and so lost that Niklaus knew not how to respond.

It was Kol who finally pulled Persephone away from his brother, she gave him the most betrayed look she could muster and he almost felt bad for the woman. Klaus looked between his brothers who had helped him track her down after she fled from the scene. "Elijah, Kol. Leave us." His voice left no room for argument but both men appeared to be hesitant. Persephone nodded her head absently as she took a seat on one of the parlor's arm chairs. This was between them anyway.

Elijah and Kol left before sharing a concerned looked between each other but they had other things they needed to do as well.

"What happened to them?" He didn't need her to elaborate any further, Niklaus knew of whom she spoke.

"I am not certain. They were lost to me after you were turned." She looked him in the eyes searching his gaze finding the honesty they held. Persephone turned her head towards the window.

"Why did you keep them from me? Why was I not allowed my memories Niklaus." He looked down, Niklaus did not want to admit the real reason why he kept her in the dark so long. But the way she looked with her down trotted expression and lifeless gaze towards the window made him see he could no longer hide it from her.

"Because I had to keep you safe." Her head snapped looking quickly at him with a startled expression.

"From what Niklaus? Because if memory serves me correctly I was still captured by Mikeal, more than once. What difference would it have made had I remembered we were married?!" Her voice was hoarse pain laced at her tone. Anger boiled inside of him as he watched her hurt expression change to that of angst and contort with pain.

"From myself!" Suddenly he yelled, his rage getting the best of him. Her stunned expression took over her face. Persephone was shocked, and silent. Finally she reached her hand forward placing it on top of his clenched fist.

"Why would I need to be protected from you Niklaus? What have you ever done that was a danger to my life?" Her voice was more mellowed out now, her tone rational.

"If you have your mind then you know why." His tone was dangerously low, and Persephone looked him straight in the eyes before sighing.

"Whatever reasons you think yourself unworthy or dangerous to me are utterly ridiculous. I've never been afraid of you Nik, and I won't start now. I am after all still your wife." Persephone had calmed down, but the betrayal of the man she knew she loved still stung. Niklaus looked at her as she stood watching her curious of what she'd do now. She turned her back to him walking towards the window, crossing her arms over her chest she held into herself.

"I lost my whole family, I lost our daughters, please do not make me lose you too Niklaus. I know not if you still hold feelings for me as you once did, but I know I can no longer conceal mine. Even though I did not remember I knew I had loved you for some reason." She spoke to him watching as Kol got into his car and driving away, another sigh escaped her lips. Niklaus approached her cautiously, unsure if she was true to her word.

"Where do you want to proceed then from here sweetheart?" His question rung around her head for a moment as she thought about it.

"I want to remember, I never want to be forced to forget again. Do you understand Niklaus?" Her tone left no room for questions as she turned to face him, he nodded his head looking down at her with sincerity. Suddenly she leaned up on her toes, her lips brushed softly against his as she kissed him for the first time in more than eight-hundred years. What surprised her was when he kissed back.

"Completely." He mutter against her mouth as he drew her into another kiss.

….

Persephone's eyes fluttered open, she leaned into the warmth next to her before it registered what happened. Her eyes looked down at her own naked body before they looked over at the man she lay with. Stealthily she arose from the bed taking extra care not to wake Niklaus. She searched the room quickly for her underwear, upon finding them she hastily slid them up over her legs before grabbing what appeared to be one of Niklaus's button up shirts.

Slipping out of his room unnoticed was a feet she was quite pleased with as she wondering down the hall and into the kitchen. Her mind was reeling now trying to process every little detail that happened in the last twenty-four hours. Esther had a reason for her actions that was one thing she was certain of. Because what other reason would it matter to the witch that she have memories or not. It hurt Persephone's head to consider all of the possibilities. She needed to leave, until it was certain as to what having her memories meant.

Her ears picked up the sound of movement in the upstairs bedroom. Niklaus must have woken. Persephone leaned back into the counter when something else occurred to her, she needed to forgive Elijah. The thought struck a nerve but she knew now that all there time together was compelled memories, a past that never truly happened. She never loved him, and he never her either. And that cheeky bastard knew the whole time. Mentally she cursed Kol.

She made eye contact with Niklaus as he entered the kitchen, his facial expression was hard to read as he observed her. Then he smirked as he noticed his dark gray shirt covering her pale flesh. As if understanding his look she rolled her eyes at him before walking over to him. "We need to talk." Her voice held no room for argument as brushed past him. Raising his brow at her he reached out a grabbed her arm forcibly making her look at him.

"I thought that was what we were doing last night sweetheart." He stated, she pulled herself from his grasp looking at him with a fierce gaze.

"I may forgive you Nik, but I haven't forgotten the lies you spun over me for almost nine centuries." She snapped, her eyes were cold and he wondered where the woman who wanted nothing more than to love him went. He was momentarily speechless and that gave Persephone enough time to walk away.

Persephone could feel it now, all the emotions. Every stolen memory, all the pain, the regret. It was like a dam to full and spilling over swelled inside her chest. But then there was the only thing she'd never thought to do before, it burned inside of her itching at her nerves. She shouldn't have to feel this pain, Persephone swallowed she could turn it all off. And a part of her wanted too.

….

Her face contorted with a grimace as she placed a large luggage tote in the back of the rental car. The more cheerful of the two looked back at her with a questioning gaze. "Why are you so grumpy? This is the first time you've left France in thirty years." Natalie inquired as she got in on the driver's side, her partner scowled at her from where she was buckling her seat belt.

"I'm sorry Natalie, not everyone can be as optimistic as you. And you know very well why I haven't left France." The older of the two hissed as she leaned back into the chair. Rolling her eyes Natalie pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"You've got to live a little at some point sister." She pointed out lazily while watching the road intently. Natalia had a hard time trusting people who've not driven near as long as she had been.

"Says the woman who wouldn't get on a boat for two years after reading Titanic." Cecelia pointed out with a teasing smile. Natalie huffed in annoyance.

"Well not all of us were meant to be water bound Cecil. Besides you were more of a pirate then I ever was." Cecelia smirked looking down at her phone.

"You were a bloody terrible pirate." Natalie scoffed at her sister's response.

…..

She sat in some dark lit restaurant her eyes searched for an easy meal; the man sitting at the bar look like easy prey. He was now on his fifth glass of whiskey after taking what smelled to be three vodka shots. Slowly she stood from her seat and seductively walk over to where the man was. Placing her delicate hand on his arm in what appeared to be a comforting manor.

"Long night?" She purred questionably at him. The man seemed startled by her appearance and the vampire could smell the booze steeping off him. He nodded his head, she smiled a sadistic smile before speaking.

"Come with me." Her voice compelled him to move and the drunken patron followed the woman out of the bar. She took him to a back alley way. He looked around questionably. But before he could ask what they were doing she had him pinned to the wall.

"You will not struggle, or scream. This will be quick." Snarling her face contorted darkly and her fangs plunged into his neck. His blood was bitter with the alcohol but she drained him almost to the last drop before snapping his neck and dropping him to the ground.

As she whipped her mouth of the blood she turned her heal and walked away. Persephone hadn't felt this good in a very long time. Besides, why should she have to suffer for demons that Niklaus had dealt? It wasn't as if she had anything to loose.

**XOXO**

**So what do you think? Maybe now the relationship dynamic between Persephone and Elijah will make more sense. Um.. So obviously she'd having a hard time forgiving Nik. Hopefully she'll come around. Well let me know your thoughts. As always please ignore any typos or anything that seams unusual. :D**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	16. Letting Go

**Chapter 15: Letting Go, Loves Ending**

"_Cause you never think that the last time is the last time. You think there will be more. You think you have forever, but you don't."__**~ Grey's Anatomy **_

"_There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go." __**~Author Unknown**_

…_**.**_

His eyes scanned the area closely. This was where she had last been, her latest kill. He saw the body of what appeared to be a dead man slumped against the alley wall. A snarl left his throat as he looked over the drained human. Whatever his brother had done to make the little mouse react like this, well he would pay. A noise caught his attention as he looked over his shoulder he saw her.

A smirk drew at her lips as she looked over him. "Did you really think she'd be here?" His surprised eyes told her that she had not expected to see her here.

"Percy." He breathed out in surprise, she smile wickedly at him.

"Hello uncle Kol." She was grinning, this was perfect. Except it really wasn't, because this wasn't how she wanted it to go.

…..

Humanity was a vampire's greatest weakness. It was ball of painful emotions. And for people like her who had her life hidden from her having all those memories come rushing forward at one time was the worst feeling. Her head was filled with a flood of feelings and thoughts. A part of her still wanted to turn it off, not to feel anything but she knew that it wouldn't help. So she went back to her basic nature instead. Feed, and kill. The taste of human blood from the vein was an incredible feeling. It was euphoric, it tasted of freedom.

Persephone sat in a coffee shop on the outskirts of Richman, she was reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of hot tea. The noise of someone sitting down across from her caught her attention. Lowing the paper she saw the face of Katherine looking at her with a raised brow.

"It a shame all these murders going around." Katherine commented idly with a smirk. Persephone snorted, they both knew neither really cared that much about the human race.

"It just amazes me, why would they still continue to lash out at each other like that." Persephone said smirking. The other woman merely grinned, her gaze soon softened.

"I'm glad you kept it on." Katherine told her friend lightly. Persephone nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, well it's harder than I thought it would be." She admitted then took a sip of her tea.

"It always is. If it means anything Steph, he doesn't deserve you." Persephone smiled into her tea at Katherine's words.

"Thanks Kat."

…..

Persephone had been watching the Mystic Falls gang from a far for a few days now. She always kept eyes on them even when she wasn't around. Something about the little supernatural town always made her fear for her family's safety. So she stuck around, staying in Richman but using compulsion to make sure she was updated.

When the news came to her that Damon's little Scoby Doo gang had found white oak came into play she was alarmed. With everything that Nik had done to her, even after all the lies and pain he gave her she never wanted anything too happened to him. So she cancelled her plans with Katherine and made her way back to the town with certain haste.

She knew she had to hurry or else someone she loved was going to die. It didn't take her long to figure out where this little 'kill the originals' heist was going to take place. The gang was predictable with their actions, and they would need somewhere open and easy access.

"Finn the stake!" She heard the woman Finn turned before she met the Originals yell. Persephone watched in horror as he rushed down the steps. The basement door of the Grill opened the doppelganger held a cross bow and shot a stake missing and hitting Finn in the stomach.

Persephone acted on impulse, flashing herself to the railing and swinging over and jumping down pushing the man who helped free her from the lies. The human Matt didn't have time to stop in his tracks acting purely with adrenalin. Her eyes widened in surprise as the stake drove through her heart. She saw horrified looks upon the two humans face as the disappeared back into the building as she fell to the ground.

"Get out of…" She tried saying as she felt herself die. A scream was the last thing she heard, but she was too far gone to make out that it was actually two.

Finn stared in shock at the woman his brother loved grayed cold corpse. She saved his life, even after everything he had helped do. His focus turned to where the two screams came, what he saw confused him. Two young woman who shared only her eyes and face stood faces white, distraught clear. Behind them was his youngest brother Kol. His face too was full of grief.

His heart dropped as he rushed down the steps, pushing past the two, past his brother and Sage. Kol bent down to Persephone's side. Gently he scooped her into his arm, but he couldn't find it in himself to remove the stake. He turned to head up the stairs her limp lifeless body clutched close to him and he saw the oldest girl begin the break. Shaking his head he brushed past his brother wanting to feel mad at him but also knowing that this was not his fault.

"What do we do?" Sage whispered looking between the brothers and the two girls. Kol turned his head sparing her a small glance.

"We take her too Nik." He then looked at the sisters.

"Follow behind me, I'll carry Persephone in my car. Brother it will be best for you to leave." Then Kol turned from the scene ignoring the red headed woman as she said something along the lines of it wasn't his fault and went to his car.

….

Kol laid her on the couch, closed her eyes; and then backed away from her. The little witch was wise to have scattered when she saw him approach the manor. His brother did not take kindly to the news. But watching him now as he plucked the dagger from her chest and casting it into the fire Kol could see now the love Nik had for Persephone.

"Leave us." Klaus would not show any weakness, but if he did not know how much longer her could hold it in. Kol left silently, he offered no condolence and he sauntered out of the parlor shutting the door behind him.

Klaus brushed her dark curls out of her face, his heart clenched inside him as he gazed upon the grayed veins. He could feel him emotions welling inside of him, threatening to spill over. Along with his angst came anger, and many years of regret. After a long silent moment he looked at her still face peaceful face.

"You promised me forever." Klaus whispered so softly, words only for her. Tears of pure anguish pooled in his eyes. These were emotions he hadn't felt in a very long time. Pushing back the pain he continued.

"I could live thousands of more lifetimes, have an army of hybrids; but in the end its folly without you." He leaned forward then and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. The door creaked open slowly as Niklaus was standing what he saw surprised him.

"Cecelia Smith." The blond haired woman offered him a soft smile that reminded him of her as she stepped forward. Then she did something that surprised the Original hybrid. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close before speaking.

"You're wrong, that's not my name father." His eyes widened as he pulled away, it was then that he took a good look at the noble woman.

"Percylla." He breathed out slowly, trying to decide if this was all a trick. Tears streamed down her cheeks as eyes that looked so much like Persephone stared back at him. Then he looked to the doorway, he saw the second girl now looking almost identical to her sister.

"Penelope." The younger girl let out a gross sob while nodding her head slowly at him. This was not how they wanted their reunion to go. But she walked forward none the less, and slowly as Klaus realized that these were there girls standing in front of him alive after all this time his walls broke.

Natalie or rather Penelope was the first to react as she placed her hand on his face before burying her head into his chest. Klaus wrapped one arm around his youngest daughter's small frame, his gaze lingered on Percylla who soon copied her sister. They stayed like that for several minutes, the reunited father and children holding each other together in their grief.

…..

"_In the end you are left broken, empty, and lonely. It's like as they left they took pieces of you along with them. Your whole world crashes and burns before your eyes, you become hopeless and filled with dreed. Thoughts of depression and madness begin to pull at your heart. So you wonder was it worth it? Was loving someone so much that when their gone you feel as if your life has no meaning without them? Because I can't answer that for you, I want to, but in the end that is your choice. You have to choose to get up again and to move on." __**~Anonymous **_

**XOXOX**

**One more installment left. I sorry if I have disappointed anyone with how this story has played out but the truth of the matter is this was always how I planned it to go down. When this idea came to my mind some few months ago I knew I wanted her to die, I wanted her to save Finn and too die. At the current moment I am unsure if I will write a sequel after the Epilogue or if I'll leave it at that. Please don't hate me and let me know what you think. Also please pay no mind to typos, I do try my best. Hope your days are great! **

**Sincerely, La'Rae **


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue – **

…**..**

Eyes open with alarm, she shot up gasping for breath. Desperately she felt around, her vision still cloudy. Suddenly she heard a knock and then a voice that had not spoken in many years. His concerned tone registered before his words did but the shock at hearing what could only be the voice of her long parted brother startled her.

"Steph, did you hear me? Are you okay?" And then it hit her, this was wrong. Looking around the beautifully furnished apartment it by the look out the window could only be Atlanta, she knew something was amiss. Swinging her feet over the bed she stood up, the door knob rattled her eyes shot dangerously over at the object.

"Go away. I'm fine." Her own voice sounded off to her as she spoke, it wasn't the same it felt more human. She heard him sigh and then a sound that only sounded like someone sitting against the door followed.

"Stephanie, you can talk to me you know that right." Sighing she looked down at the outfit she wore, black leggings and an oversized lavender T-shirt.

"Josiah, I can't do this with you right now. Can you just go?" She felt as if that was the right thing but she was wrong, oh so very wrong.

"What did you just call me?" Her elder brother's startled voice filtered into the room through the door. That was her brother's name, surely she'd know his name. But then it hit her he kept calling her Stephanie. Before she had time to think more on it the door opened to reveal him. Josiah was exactly how she remembered him. The look on his face confused her as he took in her appearance.

"Persephone." She raised a brow at him, as if say 'and…'

"Yes.." She drawled out slightly unsure. The older man looked over her with such intensity until he finally pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered into the top of her head. Persephone gave him a questioning look, but as she went to ask a flood of memories waved over her mind and suddenly she couldn't breathe again.

"Oh my god. I'm dead." Her voice was panicked, color began leaving her skin with the sudden realization. He placed his arms on her shoulders bringing her from the shock.

"That's why I'm sorry sister, because you're not dead. You're human." Persephone's eyes widened because she knew in her heart that he was telling the truth.

….

She had a hard time adjusting to being human. It had been months for her now since waking up in this strange world. Josiah had explained that this was another reality, one where vampires, and the supernatural didn't exist. Only men and their demons. Persephone had lots of demons. Which weren't limited to the strained relationships she had in this life to her siblings. Her parents were just as dead as they were in her old life with the exception that they both only had died a few years ago.

Sitting in her studio apartment she watched her brother as he completed some form of paperwork while she was supposed to be painting. "I can't believe this." She stated looking at him one more time before turning her head back to the half-done canvas in front of her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But the other you always had a steady flow of costumers. So you have to finish what she started." He apologized before sighing, a text tone sounded and as he read over the message he sighed again before running his hands through his dark hair.

"What wrong?" Persephone questioned as she picked up the brush.

"Alec and Harris want to get lunch with me while there in the city." Her other brothers, twins who she had not been very close to in either life. Both were older than her by a few years. Alix and Hans, they always had hated her. Seemed their resentment had carried over.

"Oh, and I assume I am not invited." She stated looking at him expectantly. Josiah sighed.

"There bitter, you didn't respond the way they expected after mom died. And both were still put out with you for leaving when dad past." Persephone snorted coldly.

"It's not my fault, I've never handle death well. When do they want to meet you?" Her brother raised his brow.

"You don't care if I go?" She looked at him, her brow raised.

"Josiah, I don't give to flying fucks on what you do. You're Thirty-two years old, if our brothers want to get lunch with you. Get lunch with them. It doesn't hurt my feelings that two grown ass men want to behave like little boys. Besides I have errands I need to run." He smirked at her statement, and chuckled.

"Such a horrid dirty mouth. I'm glad you're back to you Seph." He told her while walking over to his sister. Lightly he kissed her forehead before grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch and heading to the door.

"Screw you." She said playfully as he shut the door. Persephone took one last look at the canvas before standing. At least in the end she still had Josiah. It was a relief to her that he knew the truth, and was helping her through the adjusting. Even though it was only the two of them who knew that this wasn't their original home and that they were strangers in a body that look like them.

"A supernatural death." She muttered while walking over to the sink. They died a supernatural death, and that was why they both knew. Josiah had been a vampire when he was mauled by the werewolf. But she hadn't known that until now. In a way she was envious of her brother, his immortally was short lived hers was spread out for almost a millennium. Persephone was also happy for him though, he had lived his life and got to start over fresh in a new world.

Because this wasn't a fresh start for her. This place was a treacherous prison in which she was bound to until death. What was life for her when she'd lived a hundred different lives? Especially without Nicklaus, she tried hard not to think on him. To think of what he became with her death, she knew him and knew he wouldn't have taken lightly to it. Chills traveled down her spine, she shook them away as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Persephone arrived at a small coffee shop, she enjoyed the feel of walking. Besides Josiah also had the car. The twenty-four year old entered the shop and offered a small smile to the high-school student sitting behind the counter of the slow shop.

"Afternoon, Thomas." His face flushed red as she spoke, rolling her eyes she grabbed a fresh muffin off the counter.

"Afternoon, Ms. Weaston." The surname was odd to here, because it was an elaborate adaptation of her father's original name.

"One white hot chocolate, small please." She said and then went and sat down in the booth closest to the back of the store. It had a spectacular view of the Alanta Street. Pulling the book out of her bag she began to read.

"One cup of tea mate." She dropped the cup in her hand, startled by the voice she just heard. Careful not to make eye contact with the owner of the voice she gathered her stuff and fled from the coffee shop. Once she was outside, she looked back and sure enough whoever that was looked identical to her Nikluas.

….

Josiah looked at his younger brothers once more as he tried to listen to what they were saying. But honestly he couldn't find it in himself to even care at the moment. The thirty-two year old was more worried about his twenty-four year old sister who just received the biggest shock of her life. Maybe he should have told her about that show.

"James, are you even listening?" Alix's harsh voice brought Josiah from his thoughts.

"I was but then what you were saying became repetitive and I grew bored of your complaining. Seriously Alec if you want to move back you're more than welcome too, the family home is still ours." Josiah said seriously, before looking back down at him phone. His younger brother made a face at him.

"What's the basket case done now?" Hans questioned as he sat back down next to his twin. Josiah's well-meaning eyes glared at him.

"You shouldn't talk about Stephanie that way." All three boys looked up and saw their two other sisters looking down at them. But it was Lilianna as Josiah originally knew her who had spoken.

"Are you fucking serious Lilith? What she did after our parents passed and your all just willing to forgive her." Alix scoffed as he threw his napkin on his plate.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in school Melanie." Hans said with a nasty tone. The youngest of the siblings rolled her eyes at him.

"I had early release, and Lili was kind enough to offer to get lunch with me. It's only a coincident that you are here also." She spoke with a strained tone. Lilianna gave her two younger brothers a cold look.

"I suggest you both get over yourself, you aren't aware of half the shit Stephanie has suffered in life. And you aren't mature enough to understand any of it. She's your sister, and so help me if you two do not start behaving like her brothers you won't like what happens next. Family is forever and always." Lilianna then walked past the table with Millicent hot on her heals.

"You heard her." Josiah smirked as he watched his sisters walk away. He wondered sometimes, if Lilianna had remembered their life before this one at all.

….

It had been a few days since she saw the man that looked so much like her Niklaus. Persephone sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, a whole TV show about their lives. That was a crazy concept to her because what was so interesting about it? The show apparently was at the end of the second season, and Nikluas had just made his grand entrance in the life of the Mystic Falls gang. She smiled fondly as she remembered when that happened. Those days felt like they were worlds away now. Which they truly were as much as she hated to admit, but those days were gone.

Perhaps had she not been thinking and paying more attention she would have seen him sooner. But instead so lost in her own thought, the now human ran straight into a solid figure. Her coffee that she had just gotten spilled down the front of her shirt as she let out a frustrated growl. Fully ready to snap at whomever she had bumped into Persephone looked up. Shock raked her bones as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry, love." She was at loss for words as she looked at him, because now she was faced to face with the man who haunted her dreams.

"It's… Um… Alright… My fault I wasn't paying attention." She stuttered a little as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"No matter, I to was not paying attention. So I apologize." He smiled at her, a smile that was so different from Niklaus. It was at the moment she realized that this man was so much different than him.

"Alright, if you insist then Mr…" She trailed off, the man seemed to take the hint.

"Morgan, Morgan Allen. And you Ms..." He said with a very teasing grin, which caused her to smile.

"It's Stephanie, Stephanie Weaston." She held out her hand to him. Slowly he accepted it while smiling.

"A pleasure Ms. Weaston." Persephone smiled, and for the first time in truly long time the motion didn't feel forced. Maybe this wasn't a prison after all, perhaps it truly would be a second chance for the once bitter immortal. And it was in this way that she who became death conquered life.

….

"_Life is ten percent what happens to you and ninety percent how you respond to it."__** ~Lou Holtz**_

_"Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies." __**~Erich Fromm**_

**XOXOX**

**So "I am Death" is officially over: / sad :,(. So this was what happened to Persephone, she was given another shot at life and if she will let herself at love. **

**One this I think you might have noticed is that in this chapter her siblings each had two names. The name by which Persephone knew them as when they were in her reality and the names in which they lived by in this reality. So here's a quick rundown if you were confused. Oldest Josiah/James at 32 and Lilianna/Lilith at 29, the twins Alix/ Alec &amp; Hans/Harris at 26, Persephone/ Stephanie at 24(which was around the time when she transitioned) and the youngest Millicent/Melanie at 19. Hope that helps a little.**

**Obviously 'Morgan Allen' is not the actor who actually plays Klaus seeing as that would be the lovely Joseph Morgan. But I thought it would be better to keep the world she lives in and the real VD world separated. So I changed the name of the actor for Klaus. Also that's why her story exist the show in the reality that she now lives in is outside of ours and it's just different.**

**Well I hope everyone who read enjoyed this little fic. I hope you guys stick around and check out 'Oracle' which is another Vampire Diaries fanfiction I am writing at the moment and it's going to be quite different from this fic. The first two chapters for it are posted so check them out!**

**I hope you all have a lovely day!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
